Our Fun In The Woods
by Rated M For Romance
Summary: Carl Grimes is like every other twelve year old boy going through puberty. He often wakes up with something he'd rather not have his mom see, so he sneaks off into the wood to deal with it, thinking of his friend Sophia while doing so. What happens when Sophia catches him in the act? Will carl finally get to turn his imagination into reality?
1. 1: Caught

It had been almost two months since it had all started. The dead had risen and were killing the living. I had mostly been lucky to have my mom and Shane around to look after me. We were headed to go stay with my grandparents in the city, but we never made it there due to traffic. Thankfully, there was still some good that came out of it; I met the most beautiful girl in the world, Sophia Peletier. She was my age and was really nice. And even though she's only twelve, I can definitely say she's got some pretty nice looking tits. Sure they're only about an A-cup, but it's still nice for her age. We ended up staying in the same group up in this quarry and got to know each other pretty well.

One morning I got up early and stepped outside to go into the forest a bit. I have been get morning wood for the last eight months as puberty started to kick in for me. I was still in the early stages as I only had a small amount of pubic hair and none anywhere else other than my head. I also started to notice my dick was getting a bit longer as it was about 2.7 inches long when I first started getting hard on's and now it's 3.9, or just about 4. Hard to say exactly as I don't have a ruler or anything, but it was about there last time I checked before it all started. Because my mom and I were sharing a tent and she was on the cot next to mine, I didn't want to jerk off in there just in case she woke up while I did it, so I went out into the woods to deal with it.

It wasn't the first time had done this as I got erections almost every morning and sometimes at night. At night I used the bathroom in Dale's R.V. so I wasn't just sitting in the dark unable to see and because most people were still up, but the door was locked this early and no one would see me leave. And if my mom was up when I got back I just said I had to go pee or something. I think she genuinely believes it too cause my only signs of puberty are either hidden under my clothes or from sight when they happen. She thinks I'm still here sweet innocent little boy. I laugh my ass off on the inside when I hear her say that. Of only she heard what I say when I'm with my friends or my search history on my laptop if I didn't delete it. She'd ground me for life.

As I walked toward the trees I accidently snapped a twig. I stood still for a second to see if I could hear anyone waking up. Nothing. I kept walking and got to the trees where I did my business with my little friend. If you flashed a black light on the tree you'd see just how well I had coated this one side with my jizz. I unzipped my pants and pulled them down along with my underwear and started to stroke my dick. It was hard to do it to nothing so I just pictured Sophia how I thought she'd look naked. It always worked and left a big mess on the tree. I moaned her name from time to time wishing it were her hand, or even her pussy that was causing my pleasure.

It always felt so good when I did this. Sometimes I wouldn't focus on anything else. As I was going, I didn't hear something coming up behind me. It came within ten feet of me before it stopped. "Carl?" I familiar voice said. I jumped cursing and turned round to face the last person I wanted to see that moment. Sophia. I was utterly in shock. I didn't know what to do. Her face was completely red as her eyes trailed downwards. Mine followed to see I wasn't covering up my dick. I quickly covered up. "What are you doing here?" I asked in a very embarrassed and nervous voice. "I, um, I was… I heard a twig snap and looked out of my tent to see you walking away into the woods. I tried to follow you but I lost you. Then I heard you say my name so I came over and, well…" she trailed off as she looked away. We were both bright red and couldn't look one another in the face.

I went to pull my pants up when she looked back. "Wait, don't stop because of me. You were doing it and I interrupted, so go on." I looked at her. "You'd really let me keep going?" "I get that you need your fun time." She blushed a bit more. "Do you think I could watch you?" I nearly fell over after hearing that. I had to be dreaming. There was no way she just asked to watch me jerk off. "Wha… What?" "Can I watch you jerk off? Please, I've wanted to know what a dick looks like up close." She continued to blush. I was unsure what to say. It was super unexpected that I was left speechless. She noticed my uncertainty and took a deep breath. She looked around. "Tell you what. If you let me watch, I won't tell anyone what you do out here and I'll make it worth your while tomorrow. Deal?"

I thought about it and the offer sounded fair enough. Plus maybe it might be fun to have her watch. I uncovered my slowly softening dick and started to jerk it again to keep it hard. Within a few moments it was hard again. She looked at it with a near unbroken stare, only breaking the sight to blink. It felt so strange to have her watch, but I also never felt it feel so good. If only I knew that having your crush watch you jerk off made the pleasure that much better, I would have gotten caught sooner.

I pulled my foreskin back and forth on my dick at a speed in which I could prolong the pleasure yet still be quick enough where Sophia thought it was my normal speed. I kept the pace up for another two minutes before I felt the telltale sign of my orgasm. "Fuc… god… I'm… aaahhh fffuuuccckkk." I moaned as I shot my cum all over the ground in front of me in three big spurts followed by one small spurt. I was so spent I dropped to the ground to catch my breath. Sophia giggled. "Holy shit. That was pretty cool to watch. You must really think I'm hot, don't you? It's pretty amazing that you guys can just do this all the time. My mom only uses her vibrator twice a week. Guess it makes up for guys being quick in bed."

She laughed a bit. "But seriously I wouldn't have expected you'd need to do it again after last night in the R.V." I looked up. "You knew about last night?" She gave me the looked that asked if I was serious. "How stupid do you think I am? We were playing cards right next to the bathroom. It's not sound proof dummy. I heard you moan. I followed you to see if you'd do it again." I felt even more embarrassed. I'm just glad my mom hadn't been in there. Sophia got up and walked over to me. "So like I said, I'll keep this quiet and this is so you know I'm serious about tomorrow." She said lifting her shirt up revealing her pink A-cup bra. She lowered it again. "See ya back at camp." She walked away and left me wondering what exactly she was going to do tomorrow. But before I could think about that, I had to deal with my now hard again dick from that bra flash.


	2. 2: A Boost of Confidence

**Hey I just want to say that I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this story last but I can see at least five or six more chapters for sure and maybe more if I feel like expanding on the story. If I do, I will probably have Sophia live passed the farm to keep going. If you guys want me to go past what I already have planned, it be great to know so I can get started on planning out the story in advance. So without further a due, enjoy this chapter.**

I thought about what had happened all day. Sophia was planning on meeting me in my jerk off spot in the morning to do something for me. I didn't know what yet, but something I was going to really enjoy. I tried to ask Sophia what it was, but she told me to wait and see. I spent the rest of the day trying to think of what it was going to be and got hard several times, one of which Sophia saw. She laughed, but said it was ok as she knew why it was hard. I didn't sneak away at all to deal with them because I didn't want to be running dry when the time came.

I fell asleep early so I could get up sooner. It worked for the most part as I was once again up before anyone else and headed out to the spot. I got there and Sophia was nowhere to be found. She must not have been up yet. So I sat down and waited. It felt like an eternity, but maybe no more than ten minutes. Finally she came up the little trail I had made through the trees. "Morning." I waved to her. She blushed only seeing me now. "Oh, morning. I didn't think you'd be hear yet." "Oh, is that a problem?" She turned her head still blushing. "Yeah, I was kinda going to, um, you know, go, um... pee first." She said nearly crossing her legs.

I blushed a bit too. "Sorry. Go over there. I won't look." I turned my head and let her do her thing. I heard her pants fall and crunch on the leaves and I was so tempted to look to see if I could get a look at her pussy, but I didn't want to ruin my first chance to get some action as my friends would say. I heard her pull her pants back up and walk back over. "Thanks for not looking." She said. "Almost thought you were going to." I blushed for a sec and tried not to look at her. She gave me a quick look and laughed. "Well I guess you must have at least wanted to. Can't blame you after my tease yesterday." She sat down next to me. "So you ready for what I promised Carl?" she said with a slightly seductive voice.

I felt her had on my shoulder. I looked her in the face for the first time since yesterday when she first caught me. I could tell she was just as nervous as I was, but was doing her best to seem into it. Was it because she really wanted me to think she wanted nothing other than for this to happen. I answered cautiously. "Only if you are?" She was taken aback. She blushed bright pink and turned her head. She seemed surprised I asked for her permission, despite it being her idea. She sighed and looked back at me, the colour slowly draining from her face. "Ok then. Lets start."

She slowly began to remove her shirt as I watched in aww. Once it was off, she placed a hand on my crotch. Her face started to blush a bit again as she felt the semi I had going. She pressed her had a bit more and slowly rubbed my growing dick through my pants. After it felt as hard as it would get, she unbuttoned it and pulled them down. The bulge in my boxers looked bigger than it did through the jeans. She was slightly surprised, but continued to remove the boxers as well. Once my dick was standing at attention in front of her, she reached back with both hands and undid her bra. Her bare A-cups were the most perfect tits I ever saw. Sure, I had seen plenty online much bigger and developed, but hers were real, right in front of my face, and they were her's.

She placed a hand on my dick and started to stroke it. I could tell she had no idea how to do it, but even the poor job she was doing felt amazing. I showed her better ways to place her hand and how to move it and pretty soon she was doing it way better and she had me moaning. I felt my dick twitch and tingle with pleasure every time she moved her hand. After a while I reached out almost to her pink left nipple. "May I?" I asked. She blushed, but nodded. I placed my fingers on her nipple and slowly started to rub, and twist them. She started to moan and squirm as the new feeling of this pleasure rushed through her. I reached out with my other hand and did the same to her right, to which her pleasure doubled.

This went on for about another minute or two before I felt the all too familiar feeling in my groin. "Ah, Sophia. I'm gonna, gonna, cccuuuuuummmmm!" I shot five spurts up onto her chest and hand. There were a few large ropes of cum decorating her tits and some dribbled onto her hand. She wiped up the cum in her hand and licked it off, swallowing it all. She gave a slight cringe, but a smile came to her face afterward. "Pretty salty, but not bad. I can see why girls swallow this stuff." I smiled and leaned back. "So you know you did good, but how did I do?" She blushed and placed a quick kiss to my cheek. "It was amazing." She whispered in my ear. "I can't wait to feel it again tomorrow." She winked at me before putting her bra back on. I felt my heart raise with those words. "I can't wait either." I stood up and pulled my pants back up as she put her shirt back on.

She looked at me quickly. "Just in case someone is up, we shouldn't go back together." "Yeah your right. I'll head over by the road and you can take the trail." "Ok" she said back. I placed a had on her shoulder. "And thanks. You didn't have to do this, but I'm glad you did. I really thought I had ruined any chance I had when you caught me." "It's alright. It was insanely awkward, but it felt good to know you thought I looked good enough to jerk off to. It was a welcomed boost of self confidence. Plus, I kind of had the same thoughts about you." "Really? I didn't really take you for that kind of girl." She laughed. "Yeah, it seems we both play the innocent act. I sure left here with some wet panties yesterday and soaked ones today. But your going to have to wait before you set your eyes on what's underneath them and even longer before you can stick your dick in it." She laughed and started to walk back.

As I walked back from my alternate route I thought about one thing she had said. Did she really think that she wasn't pretty. Why was her self confidence so in need of boosting that it was welcomed?


	3. 3: Mutual Feeling and Finger Fun

**Hey guys. I just want to say I would have had this chapter out on Sunday afternoon, but I wanted to make it longer then normal so I ran into a problem. I usually just type it in the doc manager page, but because this one took longer I didn't get it close to being done for hours, then after I switched back to the page after leaving it for a bit to watch a video with my cousin, it refreshed on me so I lost the whole chapter. Now I've learned from my mistake and use word and saved every time I backed out of it. So anyway I hope you like the new and extra long chapter. You guys have been blowing me away with how many views this story has so far and its only been three days. It really make me want to keep adding to it. So now lets get into it.**

The day had been quite eventful. Aside from Sophia's amazing hand job this morning, I found out Glenn, Andrea, Morales, and that Merle guy had picked up some clothes from a department store in the city, which included bathing suits for me and Sophia and our other friends Eliza and Louis Morales. I asked my mom if we could go swimming in the lake at the bottom of the quarry. She was hesitant at first, but said it was ok so long someone was keeping an eye on us. I was slightly mad because I wanted to see if I could sneak in some fun with Sophia, but I wasn't going to dare attempt it with someone around. Especially since the one who came to watch us was Sophia's mother, Carol. But since Eliza and Louis decided not to come, I could be able to try if Carol had to leave.

We had fun swimming for a while. Carol smiled happy that Sophia had such a great friend in me. How fast she'd forbid me from going near her if she knew what we had been doing just hours before. After a while Andrea's sister, Amy, showed up and asked carol if she could come help get the laundry ready for cleaning. She asked if we'd be ok by ourselves for a few minutes. We replied yes and she left with Amy back up to the camp.

With Carol gone, I swam up to Sophia. "Hey Sophia, can I ask you something?" "Sure." She replied smiling. "Since you helped me out this morning, I was wondering if I could repay the favor." I blushed a bit and waited for a response. She seemed pretty surprized. "Repay me? Really? Why have you want to do that?" I was confused. "Um, well I thought it be nice if I didn't hog all the pleasure and let you have some too. That's why I played with you nipples earlier." She blushed and turned her head. "I didn't expect to get any repayment. I didn't think guys even did that. I just thought that was some kind of reward for my good work." Now I was even more confused. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I repay for all that?" "Well I guess cause my dad never does for my mother. He just gets what he wants from her and then she has to please herself afterward."

I was starting to get where she was going, but it was still confusing. "That's the second time you've brought up your parent's sex life. How do you even know any of that?" "Our house was pretty small. My room was on the other side of the wall from theirs so I heard just about everything that went on in there every day. Trust me, some of it I wish I hadn't heard. Basically I could hear him telling her what to do and how to do it, but I never heard her get anything from him afterwards. I defiantly could hear the vibrator she used after he fell asleep though." She looked at me. "Because of that I just figured guys just didn't do anything to please women."

I began piecing things together. She used her parents as a standard for relationships and how they work. Based on how her dad acted around camp, I could tell he was a bit of an asshole. "Sophia, I don't think you really understand how relationships work. You dad, um, well he's not a nice guy. The way he talks to you and your mom, that's not how anyone should treat their family." She looked like she was cluing in. "I guess I notice that. So how is there anything else I'm getting wrong?" "Well, typically girls don't do what you've done to a guy she is not dating. Especially at our age. It's just not normal."

She started to frown slightly. "So that's not how you get a guy to fall in love with you?" I nearly fall over under the water. Did she mean what I thought she meant? Did she love me? "Wait, what are you saying? Are you in love with me?" I said in a tone I completely regretted afterward. Her frown became full and she lowered her head. "Well, yes. I just wanted to make you feel the same way as me. But I can tell by your tone that the feeling isn't mutual." She said as tears flowed down her face like waterfalls.

I felt like a total asshole. The sight of her in tears from my words broke my heart. She had loved me as well and I went and made it seem like I didn't. I could have been risking everything in this one action, but it was worth it. I quickly pulled her into a hug and held her there for a moment. "Sophia…" I pulled away and kissed her on the lips. She was surprized, but realized she had been wrong and I felt a smile come to her lips. I parted our lips and whispered in her ear. "… all you had to do to was say you felt the same way. I won't say what you did didn't help, because they were my favourite memories of you, but I've liked you since we met and loved you for like two weeks now. I just didn't know you loved me back." "So, since we both know how we feel about each other and we feel the same, does that mean I'm your girlfriend now." I felt the greatest wave of happiness wash over me. "Definitely." I kissed her again and this time she kissed back.

When we parted lips once again she asked me something. "Well, just as a thought, even though you said people our age don't do stuff like that; could you still repay the favour for me?" I was surprized, but laughed. "Like what, finger you right now? I'm still surprized your that kind of girl." "Well I am. I told you before that I thought dirty things about you too and that you made me wet this morning. Girls can get pretty horny too. I haven't had the chance to finger myself in five days. Remember when I went back to my tent early the other night? I didn't know when the next time I'd have the chance so I took it. I used to do it few days at home to a singer I liked, but after we came here I did it to you." She blushed harder that I had ever seen. It was such a personal fact about herself, I'm not surprized she did.

"But if you think we shouldn't, that's fine. I was just really looking forward to…" she was saying before I placed a hand on the outside of her bikini bottoms causing her to gasp. "This answer your question?" I said before slipping my hand inside her bikini bottoms. I felt around as I went lower trying to find her opening. If we had been out of the water it would have been a piece of cake. As I went I noticed she had short pubic hair covering her skin above her pussy just like the ones above my dick, but her's covered a larger area than mine. It made sense though as in health we learned girls usually hit puberty before guys and she most likely had hit it before me if she already had A-cups.

I kept going and found a bump near the lowest point. When my fingers brushed passed it, Sophia twitched and made a quick whimpering sound. It must have been her clit. I pushed a few of my fingers lower and pushed them inside her opening while I rubbed her clit with my index finger. She started to moan from it. She squirmed in my arm and gasped for air. I could tell that just like it had with me, this felt better than her hands. As I sped up she started to moan loader. I was afraid someone was going to come back and hear her so I decided to keep her mouth busy. I kissed her while I fingered her only breaking it to allow us to breath. She needed it more than I did at the moment anyway.

As I went I picked up the pace and heard her moans of approval through our kiss. I moved my fingers in and out letting them rub up against her clit as I did. There was no doubt about it, despite my inexperience, she was loving every second of it. I picked up my pace even more. My hand was starting to get pretty tired, but I wasn't planning on slowing down. I knew it sometimes took longer for girls to finish than guys, so I was willing to keep going until she came. The other issue was my lower area was stiff as a board, but I left it be. It was her turn for pleasure, she needed it. I could wait.

I had been going for just over three minutes when I felt her pussy start to clamp down on my finger and her moaning got loader and quicker. She was still a few moments off from her orgasm so I went as fast as I could. I was doing so good I felt the arm she had around me squeeze my shoulder as she continued to squirm and moan through our kiss. Finally I felt her pussy clamp down so tight that I could barely move my fingers and she broke the kiss to arch her head back as she violently shook in my arms. "Aaahhh, oohhh, Carl… I'm… cccuuumm…aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

She moaned a little too loud for my liking, but we were too far for even the echo to be heard at camp. I had also been watching the trail at the top just in case Carol was coming back so I could stop without her seeing what Sophia and I were doing. We were still in the clear. I looked down at my new girlfriend's face as she was going limp in my arms. Her face was red and her breathing was hard. She looked like she had just run ten miles. "Ho…ly… fuck." Was all she could muster between breaths.

I held up her head so it wouldn't go under water as I helped her over to the rocks near shore. I lifted her up onto the nearest one and sat her down. Her breathing was still hard but she wasn't as red as before. "It seems I did an amazing job." "Hell…. Yeah you… did." She sat there trying to catch her breath for a moment before she sat back and laid down on the rock. "That was the best I've ever felt. I didn't realize you were so good with your hands." "Well that makes two of us." We both laughed and I sat down on the rock next to her. "Well once I get a bit more practice, it will feel even better than before." "No problem. Just let me know when were alone and I'll let you."

I kind of felt like she was a bit too open to all this sexual stuff, but we were both really horny pre-teens. I noticed her bikini bottoms were a bit looser than before. Defiantly from me. Because of this they had slipped down a little bit when I lifted her out of the water. Just barely sticking out half an inch was the very edge of her pubes. As I figured, they were the same strawberry blond her hair was. I decided it was best to tighten it so her mom wasn't suspicious. I reached for the strings and started to pull them so I could retie them. "Um, what are you doing?" "Tightening these so your mom doesn't notice." She blushed. "Oh… ok. And if you want to take a peek at it, you can. Just a look though."

As I undid the strings I was tempted to take her up on that offer. I was started to lower the fabric to get a look. It was quite the sight. Her short pubes only went about two inches up from her clit and stretched only three and a half in width. Her clit was a pretty shade of flesh tone pink and her pussy lips were pink and tight. If my dick wasn't still hard from fingering Sophia, it defiantly would have gotten that way pretty fast. She noticed my shorts bulging. "Like I said. Just a look." She said blushing harder than before. "I know. Just getting a good look. It's really beautiful." She turned a new shade of red I've never seen before and turned her head away and placed her hand over her pussy trying to hide it from sight. "Stop. You're embarrassing me."

I lifted the fabric back up over her hands. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to let you know how pretty you are." She slid her hands out as I tightened the strings. "I know. It's just… well…. I don't know." She said still red as an apple. "I get it. I'll try not to embarrass you too much from now on." I leaned down and kissed her. We held the kiss for a moment until I heard a voice. "What's going on here?" I jumped in my spot and fell back into the water. Sophia sat up to see if I was ok. When I came back up we looked back to see Carol, mom, Andrea, Amy, and Jacqui looking at us with smiles on they're faces. We were both bright red and didn't know what to do. "Nothing." We both said simultaneously.

They laughed. "Looks like we have a budding romance here." Jacqui said. "You kids try not to get into any trouble now." Amy joked. "Amy!" my mom, Carol and Andrea said at just about the same time, Andrea hitting her on the shoulder. "Hey, they teach this stuff in like seventh grade now a days. They probably know what it is by now." "Hush you." Andrea said with a finger over her mouth. Me and Sophia looked at one another and quickly looked away in opposite directions. Little did they know we have just about been doing that. "Even if they went over it in class, Carl wouldn't do that." "And neither would my Sophia." My mom and carol said trying to keep their voices down, but we could still hear them.

"Sophia, come on over and show me which clothes you want to change into and I'll wash them first so they can dry off." Sophia hopped off the rock and swam over to pick them out. "Carl you too." I was about to get up, but then remembered the boner I had going and stayed down. "Just wash my invincible shirt and one of my jeans." "Ok." Mom said a little confused. Once Sophia was done picking out a set of clothes, which included a nice looking purple bra and panties set, she joined me back in the water. Thankfully I was soft again. We swan around for another hour before we came out and headed back up to change.


	4. 4: Sophia's Time and A Familair Face

**Hey guys. I'm so glad you guys like this story so much. As of when I'm writing this there are currently over 320 views, 5 followers, and two favourites for this story and I'm surprized and thrilled that it is doing so well. My friend has been on here with a story for several years and he didn't get anywhere near this much in the same amount of time. Speaking of which, I'd suggest checking out his story if your a fan of the walking dead, which you probably are if your reading this. His account is DinoLuc501 and his story is The Walking Dead: Survival in Illinois. He currently is at 19 chapters and is working on 20. I've seen how much he's planned out for his story and I've supported him for doing it. Both of us can get very busy with school though. He doesn't write too often cause he doesn't think there's many who'd be waiting for the next chapter. I thought since so many of you support me so far by coming back to keep reading that I might try to help him out a bit. Give him some reason to keep putting chapters out as quickly as he can manage. If some of you checked him out, I'd greatly appreciate it. I don't mean to sound like a guilt trip, but last thing I need is him finding out how well I did in the span of five days while he's work so hard for far longer for just a few more followers and a few hundred more views and just quit after all the effort he's put in. He may not quit, but I fear he might. Sorry about all this. I just wanted to get this out there so if he reads this, he knows I'm trying to help. Anyways I've kept you waiting far too long for this chapter, so I wont waste anymore of your time. Enjoy.**

I had passed out pretty early that night because I was completely exhausted from swimming and fingering Sophia. I was prepared to get up nice and early to meet Sophia out by the tree and have some more fun. She told me that she'd be waiting for me today, but I told her I was planning on getting there early. I woke up and started to climb out of bed quietly, then realized mom wasn't in her cot. I thought "Why was she up so early?" I climbed out of the tent to see just about everyone was up doing work around the camp. I had slept in.

I felt so mad at myself. How could I have slept in. "Shit, I hope Sophia isn't still waiting for me?" I thought. I walked over by her family's tent to see if she was there. I saw her mom sitting on the chair next to the tent. She looked pretty sad. I walked over and said hi. She looked at me and put on a smile. I could tell she had something on her mind this morning, but I couldn't tell what. I could see in the tent from here and Sophia was in her sleeping bag with half her face in the pillow that I couldn't see. "Morning Carl." Carol said. "Sophia isn't feeling that well right now, so she's going to stay by the tent today." I looked in the tent again and she looked a bit pale. "Ok, well if she feels better after, can you tell her to come find me?" "I'll let her know."

I left Carol and walked back to the others. Mom had set aside a plate for me and waved as I walked over. "Moring honey. Sleep well?" "Yeah, I guess." I sat down and picked at my food. "Something wrong Carl?" she asked placing a hand on my shoulder. "Kinda, I guess." "What is it?" "Sophia's not feeling well. I'm worried about her." Mom gave me that look that said she understood how I felt. "Well you have good reason to feel worried. She's you're… 'friend' and if she's not feeling well, you get concerned." "Why did you say friend like that?" She gave me a chuckle. "No reason honey. Just not sure how to label you two." I caught on to what she was saying. "Oh, I see… well she wanted to be my girlfriend, so if that helps…" I didn't want to say it, but the jig was pretty much up. Only thing still hidden was our secret meetings.

"Oh, well congrats my boy. You're growing up so fast. It's like just yesterday I was changing your diapers and now you got your first girlfriend." She said hugging me. Shane was walking up just in time to hear that last part. "Now what's this about a girlfriend? You and Sophia finally hook up, sport?" I gave him a look that basically said yes to his question. He chuckled and messed up my hair. I pushed it back into place. "Come on, girls love the rugged, cool guy hair." "That why you've been single for years?" Mom asked laughing. Shane and I laughed too. "I guess I wasn't rugged enough for them." I finally took a bite of my food which was cold, but still good.

"So where is the lucky girl anyway?" Shane asked. "Carl says she's not feeling well." "That so. Well I'll check in with Carol then. Get an idea of what she has so we can check stock for the right meds." He walked off and I went back to eating. "I hope she feels better soon." I said. "I'm sure she's going to be fine. You'll see." After a minute or two, Shane came back. "So, what will she need? Cough medicine? Buckley's?" "Nope. Just some aspirin and several days of bed rest." "Are you sure? What if it's worse than you think? What if someone else catches it?" "Well I can assure you I'm not wrong. She's going to be fine. And trust me, I can guaranty you that there will be more people who'll get what she has, then it will go away and come back in a month."

It was the last part that finally clued me in. Here I was scared Sophia was deathly ill that I hadn't considered she was on her period. I felt a bit better and finished my food. I got up and walked back over too Sophia's tent. Carol was just stepping out when I got there. "Oh, Carl, I didn't expect you to come back. What's up?" "I just realized why Sophia isn't feeling well today." She Smiled as I blushed over trying to say it. "She's on her period, right?" "Yeah. She's still not used to it yet. She only started getting it a few months ago so she just about shuts down when it comes. Her teacher understood when I had to keep her home a few days in a row every month." "Is she asleep?" "At the moment she is, but she does wake up from time to time." "Can I stay here and wait till she's up?" "I don't see why not." She said patting on Sophia's chair, signaling me to sit down.

After about half hour Sophia woke up. Carol went in and got her what she needed. She told her I was here to see her if she felt well enough for a visitor. She wasn't sure, but wanted to see me anyway. I walked in and placed the chair right next to Sophia. She was just barely sitting up and looked like she was in pain. I would have jumped off a cliff if it felt better than seeing Sophia like this. I wished I could just take all her pain for her so she didn't have to go through this for several days. "Hey." I said as softly as I could. "Hi." She said like she was trying to recover from a punch in the stomach. I placed a hand on her head and smiled at her. She did her best to smile back. "I'm sorry I didn't show. Hit me pretty hard in the middle of the night." "It's ok. I kind of slept in so we're even."

She tried to laugh, but winced a bit. My face showed just how sorry I was. She noticed. "Hey it ok. It's not your fault." She glanced at Carol then leaned in to whisper in my ear. "You can blame fucking mother nature for that." She managed to giggle a bit. I leaned in to her ear to whisper too. "Yeah, she can be a real bitch sometimes." We both laughed after that, but she stopped when it made her uncomfortable. Carol looked in and smiled. She was happy I could bring a smile to Sophia's face at a time like this.

Then things took a turn for the worst. "Why the hell is that snot nosed brat here?" It was Sophia's father, Ed. Like I said before, he was an asshole. "He just came to see Sophia, Ed. Please, she's been so happy with him around. Let him stay Ed." I looked back at Ed. He looked mad. "So what, I can't be near her today, her own father, but this little shit can? Woman, I'm about two seconds from…" He lifted his hand. "Ok Ed. Ok. I'll make him leave." Carol looked like she was about to cry. "Carl, it's time you should go." I went to get up, but Sophia grabbed my arm. "Please mom, not yet." "It's ok. I'll come visit you after." I said placing a hand on her check. She was hesitant at first, but let go. "Ok." I walked out of the tent and passed Carol and Ed.

I really hated Ed. Just about everyone did. He was rude and obnoxious. And now I knew something else about him. He hit Carol if she went against his word. I hoped nothing more than to have Sophia to be spared of that abuse, but chances were she wasn't. If I ever saw him lay a hand on her, he'd wish he hadn't. I went back to see mom. I wanted to say something to her and Shane, but I was worried if I did, Ed might punish Sophia since I was with her. There was another group heading out for another run into the city. Glenn, Andrea, Morales, T-Dog, Jacqui, and Merle were heading out. Supposed to be back later this afternoon, but they didn't come back when they should have. We heard T-Dog contact us over the radio that they we trapped. Amy wanted for us to go help them, but Shane didn't want to risk more people to save them.

After an hour or two, I decided I wanted to talk to mom about Sophia. "Mom, I'm worried about Sophia." "What? Why's that carl?" "Well I think Ed isn't treating her well. He's trying to…" Suddenly, the sound of a car alarm was getting louder and louder. Everyone was looking out down the road to see who it was. Soon, Glenn pulled up in a red sports car with the alarm blaring. Dale and Shane yelled at him to turn it off and un-pugged the battery. Amy asked him where Andrea was and he said she was fine.

Moments later a large moving vehicle pulled up. The others slowly piled out. I tried to continue what I was saying. "Mom, please. Listen to me. I think Ed might hurt her." "Baby, he's not going to hurt her. We won't let him okay." She said kneeling down in front of me looking me in the eyes. I felt like she didn't realize what Ed did to them. I was about to tell her when I heard Morales say the new guy they found was a cop like Shane. I looked over, I don't know why I did, but I looked with the small hope in my heart that it was the cop I missed so much for the past few months. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it was.

I started to run over as mom looked at what I saw. "Dad! Dad!" I yelled as I ran. He ran up to me to and picked me up. He picked me up and held me in a hug as he walked us over to mom and pulled her into the hug as well. I felt so happy to have my dad back. Mom had told me he was dead, but I always hoped that one day I'd see him walk into camp alive. Now here he was. Safe and sound. Reunited with us. With all the commotion and my joy of seeing dad again, I didn't realize I forgot to finish telling mom about Ed.

 **I hope none of you are disappointed about the lack of any sexual things in this chapter. After seeing several of you asking for me to continue the story in response to my note in the other chapter, I've extended my plan and have to add chapters without any to compensate for that. Although I had planed to have Sophia deal with her period around this time. I wrote Sophia a bit happier that she appeared in season one and I wanted to give her a reason other than just her abusive father to explain why she wasn't very active with the other kids. I will start off the next chapter in line with how the show took it, but I'll jump forward a bit halfway through. By then, Sophia will be in much better condition to continue they're fun.**


	5. 5: He'll Never Hurt You Again

**Ok just to clear up a few things, I changed a few things from the show by accident as I just re-watched some of the first few episodes to remind my-self of the setting. So to fix it I've just decided to say in this universe Glenn wasn't the only one who goes out on supply runs and Carl didn't get a haircut just before Rick showed up. Plus, his hair was hardly any shorter anyway so it's not like it changes much. I only did the whole Carl trying to tell Lori about Ed thing to try to explain why Carl seemed like he was on the verge of tears when the supply group got back, as there didn't seem like any real reason too. Unless merle was like his best friend and never talked about it, but I doubt that. So now I've got this covered, I'll get into this chapter.**

That night was an interesting time. After dad put me to bed, he and mom talked for a few minutes. I tried to fall asleep, but I've never been good at falling asleep quickly, but mom usually figured I was out in just a minute or two. They were talking about how good it was that he was back. Then about the photos mom held on to. Then about if dad wanted something back. Then I could hear them kissing. There was a pause as the light went out. "He won't wake up." It took a second, but I realized what she meant. "Were they actually going to fuck each other right there four feet away from me without checking if I was actually asleep." I thought to myself.

Sure enough, they were at it in moments. Typically even the thought of your parents having sex is gross to think about, but with the lack of any visuals, I was finding myself getting hard. Since it was dark and Sophia wasn't really in any condition to do anything in the morning, I figured I'd minds well take care of myself as I put if off for a day and a half. I felt really weird for jerking off to my parents, but it was kind of pleasing in a way. I tried my best to forget it was my parents, but that instead it was me and Sophia. I got pulled out of it hearing "Rick…" or "Lori…" every now and then, but continued none the less. I finished about a minute before them and it was to be expected because my hand moved faster than mom and dad could on each other. The only thing I could do to clean up was wipe it up with my boxers and be done with it. It felt odd on my dick as it cooled down, but I hardly noticed as I passed out after such a great pleasure high and tiredness kicking in.

I woke up and dad was still asleep. I got up and went to see Sophia. She seemed a bit better today, but said that it wasn't over yet. She was able to actually come hang out with me, Eliza, and Louis today. We played over by the trees on the edge of the camp. We thought we heard something and walked over to see. We ran yelling for our parents after we saw one of the dead eating a deer. Sophia was in a bit of pain, but she put up with it so it wouldn't attack her. The adults came running and started beating it to death. Daryl, Merle's brother, came back and got mad because it was his deer. Then dad told him about Merle and hatched a plan to go get him back. I agreed with Shane that Merle was a douche bag, but dad was a good guy, so he wasn't going to abandoned him.

I spent the day hanging out with Sophia, helping her with anything if she was in too much pain to do it herself. She got tired later on and went to rest in her tent. I went with Shane down to the lake to catch frogs. I doubted we'd find any as I hadn't really seen any at all, but it was possible. While we did, Carol, Andrea, Amy, and Jacqui came down with Ed to wash the clothes. Mom had a few things to do so she didn't help out. After a bit, mom came down and got mad that I didn't stay where dale could keep an eye on me. She got into an argument with Shane as I walked up the trail. As I walked, I heard the women saying things to Ed. I looked back as he slapped Carol so hard that blood leaked from her lip. Shane quickly got on him in an instant and beat the shit out of him. I silently cheered him on.

As the sun started to set I sat with Sophia by the fire place. She rested her head on my shoulder and told me "I'm glad to have you here with me Carl. I'm never once had anything to smile about when I go through this, but you've been here for me the whole time. I questioned your love for me slightly, thinking it was like one of those childish crushes. This proves you do actually care." She sat up and kissed my cheek. "It's nice to have someone else who cares about me so much. My mom is the only other one. I could tell he doesn't love me. He…" she stopped as Ed walked up to the fire. "Hey, girl you move away from him. I don't want you anywhere near him." he said clenching his teeth. The bruises Shane gave him were swelling and infected.

"Leave her alone. If she doesn't want to leave she doesn't have to." I said narrowing my eyes. Sophia sat up with a worried look on her eyes. "No it's ok Carl, I'll go." "No, I won't let you." I stood up, putting a hand in front of Sophia. "I won't let you mistreat her anymore." "Carl no." "You little shit." Ed said walking over and grabbed my collar. "You're going to regret that." He said before throwing me off to the side of the bench. "Dad no, please." Sophia said grabbing his arm. He shook her off and backhanded her across the face knocking her over the bench, crying in pain. I jumped up and punched him in the face before he looked back at me. It didn't hit very hard, but it sure hurt with those infections. He fell back and cursed away as he held his face. "You fucking brat."

As he went to get up, Shane showed up and pinned him to the ground. "Ed I told you never to do that again, and after what you did to Carl, you're so dead." He said just before started to beat Ed's face in. I rushed to Sophia. The right side of her face was bright red and a gash had blood pouring down her cheek. I helped her onto her feet and pulled her into hug. "Sophia, are you… where does it hurt?" She cried and placed her head in my chest as we sat back on the bench. "He'll never touch you again." Dale, Carol, Jim, Andrea, and mom came running and tried to pull Shane off Ed. When they did, Ed was still alive, but barely. "Shane, what the hell's gotten into you?" Dale yelled at him. "Oh, god, Ed I'm so sorry." Carol said kneeling next to Ed.

"He threw Carl across the fire pit and seriously hurt Sophia even after I told him to never do that again." They looked over at me and Sophia sitting on the bench. My shirt was stained with the blood coming from Sophia's cheek as I used it to clean her up. "God… Carl, baby are you alright?" "Don't worry about me, Sophia needs bandages, quickly." Andrea turned round to her sister. "Amy! Get the first aid kit from the R.V! Hurry!" Amy quickly ran to the R.V. and looked around. "Where is it?" she yelled over. Suddenly a walker, as dad called them when he came back, bit down on Amy's arm. "Amy!" Andrea yelled as she ran to her sister. Another one came and bit her on the neck.

As we looked around, there were many more. They started attacking the other people in the group. We quickly got up and tried to defend ourselves from them. As we were trying to get away, Shane pulled Carol away just in time to avoid being attacked by the walkers that started to eat Ed. One by one we made our way over to the R.V. A lot of the others hadn't made it over to us yet and were being killed. I held on to Sophia, acting like a shield. I'd let them rip me apart before they could get to her. Just as things were looking like we might not make it, Dad, T-dog, Glenn, and Daryl came back and shot at them with the gun they got in the city. We fought them off the best we could and eventually killed them all. Dad was thankful me and mom were ok.

We got Sophia inside and patched her up. Dale let her stay in the bed in the back of the R.V. I lied her down and sat on the bed next to her. Dad tried to get me to come back to the tent with him and mom, but I wouldn't budge. I wasn't going to leave her. I was going to stay by her side all night. Mom convinced dad to give up and they left. Carol stayed in the R.V. by the table while I watched over Sophia. I placed a hand on her left side. She twitched to the pain. I lifted her shirt a bit to see a large bruise from the bench. "Sophia, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you from him. If I had just…" "No, Carl… don't blame yourself. He would have done it sooner or later. Now he can't hurt me or my mother ever again." I kissed her on the lips as she cried. I laid down next to her and held her all night. She was asleep throughout the night, but I was up most of it. I slept here and there, but it was hard to sleep knowing how much pain she was in.

It was only when I saw her curl up next to me and smile in her sleep that I fell asleep and stayed asleep.

 **Ok I put off the sexual fun for one more chapter to kind of try to wrap up some things and to have Carl prove he's willing to go to lengths to protect Sophia, even if it puts himself in danger. Now I'm not saying she's going to be the death of him, but that he's willing to do what it takes to see they both stay alive. I promise that next chapter will see them finally sharing some fun between them, just Sophia won't be getting too much as she'll still be in some slight discomfort from the tail end of her period, but Carl will make sure he can at least do something for her. Anyway I hope you guys liked the chapter, and I'm going to try to have the next one out by the end of the week, but I do have a project to work on too, so it may take longer.**


	6. 6: Shower Time

I woke up before Sophia despite getting less sleep. She was still curled up next to me. Around the edge of her bandages on her cheek, a purple bruise could be seen. I longed for her pain to be taken away, even if it were placed on me instead. I placed a hand on her head and caressed it gently. I knew that by the way she acted when I stood up to Ed that she knew punishment would follow if she refused. It was all too familiar to her. Dale said that the gash might turn into a scar, the only physical one, but only one of hundreds that she without a doubt had from Ed. I wished I had known sooner. Maybe I could have prevented the whole event.

Sophia slowly woke up as I caressed her head. "Morning." I said to her as she smiled up to me. "Morning." She tried sitting up, but quickly hissed in pain as she clutched her side. "Almost forgot about that." She tried again slowly with my help. "You alright?" I asked. "As well as I can be right now." She touched her cheek. "Good thing they got it patched up. Hurts like hell, but at least I'm alive. I didn't think you could cause such a bad cut from a hit to the face." "Dale said it was you're cheek bone that cut through from the inside. It happens a lot to boxers." "Oh, that makes a lot of sense, I guess." I placed a hand on her other cheek. "I'm just glad it wasn't fatal. I don't know what I'd do without you." She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug and kissed me.

We stayed that way for a few moment before a shout took our attention. "A walker bit Jim!" Jacqui called out. We looked out the window at Daryl lifting Jim's shirt, which hid a bite on his stomach. "Oh my god. Jim." Sophia said. "Poor guy. I wonder what's going to happen to him?" Suddenly he was nearly killed by Daryl, but dad managed to stop it because he was still alive. He decided we should head to the CDC to see if there was a cure. We packed up and prepared to leave. Me and Sophia said a sad goodbye to Eliza and Louis as Morales was taking his family west. We all got into our vehicles and drove off toward the CDC.

Sophia sat with me in our vehicle as we drove. I had my arm around her shoulder holding her close to me. I didn't care what happened, so long I was with her nothing else mattered. On the way the R.V. broke down. Shane and T-dog went to go find the parts we needed to fix it up. While they were gone dad spoke with Jim and he said he wanted to be left behind. Nobody wanted to leave Jim behind, but we agreed with his wishes and said our goodbyes. We left Jim by a tree and left him to live out his final moments on his own terms.

We got to the CDC as it was getting dark. Everything seemed shut down and abandoned. Just as we were about to leave, dad saw the camera move. Not long after the door cover lifted and we were let in. There was a doctor there named Jenner and he was the last person left at the CDC, aside from us. He let us stay, on the condition that he'd have to take a blood sample from each of us. Sophia wasn't keen on losing more blood, but allowed him to do so. He led us down to the lower levels and prepared us a meal to eat and all the adults were getting drunk. They got me to try some wine, but it was nasty. I couldn't understand how they could drink that stuff. Latter, Jenner showed us the living courters, with working showers. I was kind of bummed that I couldn't shower with Sophia, but it was how it should be as I can't just shower with her and it not go unnoticed.

We got to the room mom wanted us to stay in. It was made ten times better when I found out Sophia and Carol would be staying in the other room next to us. There was a nice rec room area out between them that we asked to sleep out in. They weren't sure, but thought it be alright as I slept beside her all night last night. Slept was a funny way of phrasing it as they didn't realize I was awake for most of the night. We got set up in our room and I waited for the shower as my mom and dad used it first. Carol said I could use her's after Sophia and she'd wait till I was done. Sophia didn't take long. I was worried about her because she had to take off her bandage to shower, but the make shift stitches we gave her held up ok.

I hopped in next and I can say I sure missed hot water. I scrubbed just about every inch of my body. I felt cleaner than I had in weeks. Sure, I was swimming three days ago, but I wasn't cleaning off. I was about to finish up when I heard the door open. I looked over my shoulder so I wasn't flashing my dick off to whoever was coming in. It was Sophia. "What are you doing in here?" I asked feeling comfortable enough to turn around as she'd seen my dick already. "My mom just hopped in the other shower after your parents got out. Their so drunk. Your dad took off somewhere with a bottle and your mom went to go in your room for a bit. I figured I'd come in with you since no one's around." She said pulling off her shirt. She hadn't put her bra back on yet so her bare breasts were open to the air.

I wasn't complaining about this time with Sophia, but she wasn't in any condition to do this. She started to slip off her pants when I hopped out and stopped her. "Sophia, we can't. Your hurt and you're on your period still, right?" "Yes, but I'm on one of my last days. Carl, I know I'm hurt, but I've made you wait days without anything. You've helped me, now I'm helping you." She said placing a hand on my dick and started rubbing it. "Are you sure you're up for this?" "Yes." She simply replied as my dick hardened in her hand. She started jerking it slowly as she walked me back into the shower pulling her pants the rest of the way down. We were both standing there in the warm refreshing water as she moved her hand a bit quicker.

I wasn't going to change her mind so I went along with it. I reached a hand down to her pussy and slid two fingers in. She buckled back and actually let go of my dick. She stood there a second. "Please, not just yet." She said. I noticed a bit of blood on my fingers and a trickle sliding down her leg mixing with the water droplets. "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." "It's alright. It didn't hurt. Just uncomfortable at the moment." "Still, I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you join me in the pleasure." She smiled and stepped closer. "You won't hurt me if you play with these." She said grabbing her tits. I agreed with this and placed both hands on her tits and caressed them lovingly and pinched her nipples while she went back to jerking me off.

It was quite the feeling. Sophia's hands were softer with the water and so were her tits. I leaned in and kissed her as I pulled at her nipples. She was moaning with the pleasure, so I had to hide it. This time if one slipped out, we'd be caught red handed. She moved her body so I could have better access to her while still being able to jerk me and kiss me back. I did my best to please her the best I could in the time I had to work with, but she was getting good at what she was doing. I kissed her long and hard up until I felt the twinge that signaled my orgasm. I shot five thick streams onto her hip as I moaned loudly through our kiss. They were quickly rinsed off from the shower and the only cum that remained was the last little beads on the tip of my dick.

Sophia got down on her knees, uncomfortably thanks to the bruise on her side, and licked them off my dick. She licked it a bit more and even placed it in her mouth. She pulled it out and stood up, kissing me on the cheek. "There's something to look forward too next time." She said drying off and putting her clothes back on. I finished up in the shower as she left, waiting several minutes just to be safe. I got dressed and went to join Sophia in the red room. We set out a mattress and I lied down next to her and placed an arm over her. She curled up next to me and we slept next to each other all night, only waking up in the morning.


	7. 7: Retirement Home Early Risers

In the morning, mom got me and Sophia up and brought us to get some breakfast. I noticed a lot of the adults had hangovers. Serves them right for dinking so much wine and alcohol. Mom seemed ok, but I could tell hers was just mild. We ate eggs T-dog was making while talking about how great it was to have such a good sleep. I looked at Sophia, who was a few chairs over next to Carol, and smiled at her. There were so little things for people to be thankful for in this world that most couldn't say what they were, and yet, I could name them all in a heartbeat. Mom, dad, Ed was dead, and most of all my beautiful girlfriend Sophia. So long I had these, there was something to be thankful for.

The next hour was scary to say the least. After Jenner showed us the effects of the infection, we learned that the CDC only had around an hour left before the generators ran dry and the building went into decontamination mode, which would kill us instantly. The adults tried to find any way they could to get us out, but it wasn't working. Sophia and I sat next to each other the whole time. I didn't was to be away from her. Not if we were all about to die in less than an hour. I held her in my arms and refused to let her go. She had her hand wrapped around my arms and pulled them close. Neither of us wanted to be any more than an inch apart.

After an argument between Shane, Daryl, dad, and Jenner, dad convinced Jenner we deserved a chance to live. That whatever time we had left, we were willing to fight for it than die now. Jenner let us go, but we have to try to find our own way out from up top as it was locked down. We rush out as fast as we could, but Jacqui and Andrea wanted to stay. Dale stayed back to talk to Andrea. We ran up to the main floor and tried to break through the window, but not even a shotgun could break the glass. Suddenly, Carol ran up to dad. "Rick I have something that might help." "I don't a nail file is going to help Carol." "The first day you got to camp, I found this while I was washing your clothes." Carol said pulling out a grenade. As we tried to distance ourselves from the window, dad ran to it and placed the grenade down as he pulled the pin and ran away as fast as he could.

The explosion was deafening, but it shattered the window, leaving a wide open hole in the wall for us to climb out of. We ran for the vehicle as fast as we could. We were about to drive away when Andrea and Dale climbed out of the window and tried to get to us. Dad checked his watch, realizing it was meer seconds before the timer ran out. "Get down!" he yelled and every ducked down on the floor of the cars while Andrea and Dale jumped behind a military barricade. The next second, the CDC imploded in a ball of flames as the building crumbled in the blast, leaving nothing more than rubble behind. Andrea and Dale climbed into the R.V. and we drove off.

We had no idea where to go, but dad and Glenn said we had friends in the city. We drove off toward these people to see if they'd let us stay. We pulled up to a retirement home and proceeded to enter it. There wasn't a person in sight, but there were plenty of walkers. Dad, and the others shot at them while mom and Carol shielded me and Sophia. We went inside to see if there was still anyone inside. Once we found some dad and Glenn seemed very disappointed. There were a lot of dead old people lying around, shot in the head. Apparently they all had been alive just days before and there had been some men here that were looking after them. At first we thought they had gotten over run, but Daryl pointed out that it looked like they were all executed before the walkers got there. Even though the dead were dangerous, but they were predictable. People were far more dangerous in comparison.

We spent the night in the upper floor to rest up. We were heading out in the morning to find somewhere else, outside the city, where we could be safe. I didn't get to sleep next to Sophia because mom didn't think there wasn't enough room on the beds for two. I watched her sleep on the bed across the room. I could tell neither of us could sleep without the comfort of one another. I looked around. It didn't seem like anyone else was awake, aside from whoever was on watch. I whispered to Sophia to see if she was actually awake. "Sophia… Sophia." She rolled over and looked over at me unsure if she actually heard me or not. "Yeah?" she said back. "Can you sleep?" "No. You?" "Me neither." I said shaking my head. "Not without you by my side anyway."

I couldn't tell from how dark it was, but I'm sure she blushed. I heard her bed creek as I saw her figure get up and tiptoe over to my bed. "Then this should let us get some rest." She said slowly climbing into my bed. I slid back to allow her to get in next to me. She got under the covers and I placed my arm around her. She had a sharp twitch as I did. I lifted my arm remembering her bruise. "Sorry." I said placing it down around her shoulder pulling her closer to me. She held my hand as she drifted off to sleep. I stayed up a few minutes longer to watch her sleep. She had been through so much in the last few days, so near death several times just today. I was glad I still had her to hold. If I couldn't sleep when she was just across the room, I couldn't imagine how I'd ever sleep again if anything happened to her.

It was early in the morning when I woke up because of Sophia. Her movements had woken me. "Sophia?" I whispered. She stayed quiet. "Sophia, what's wro…" I started before realizing why she was squirming so much. I felt I was stiff down below and it was pressing up against her ass. Because of the limited space on the bed, she couldn't move away far enough. Not to mention I had my arm pressing her close to me. "Sorry." I said rotating my body a bit so it wasn't poking her. "It's alright. I should've guessed that that was going to happen. Especially with this booty right up against it." She said leaning back and rubbing her butt up against my dick again.

I placed a hand on it, causing her to gasp a bit. "Yeah, it is pretty nice. Feels pretty nice too. I'm going to have to hold it more often." I said squeezing a bit. "Carl, please try not to get me going. If I get horny, you're going to want to finger me. I mean, I'd love it and I'm down with my period now, but you know I can't keep my voice down once you really get going. I don't want to wake everyone up." I let go of her. "Alright. That's smart thinking. Last thing I need is to blow our cover." She rotated her body around to face me. "But I could still help you out with this." She said slipping a hand into my jeans. "You're getting better at keeping your voice down." I wasn't sure at first, but I nodded in agreement. She started to stroke in from inside my jeans before unzipping them and pulling it out.

She stroked it slowly for another twenty seconds before speeding up a bit. "Carl, you love me right? No matter what happens?" "Of… course. Always. Why… do you… even… have to… ask?" I said trying to not let a moan out. "Don't get mad if we get caught." she said slipping under the blanket. "Sophia, what are yo… aaahhh." Was all I could get out as I felt a warm, wet feeling encase my dick. I remembered the feeling from when we were in the shower at the CDC. It was her mouth around it. She bobbed her head up and down on it as I moved a bit to make it easier for her. Looking down the length of the bed at the large bump in the blanket that was Sophia, I couldn't help letting out soft moans.

She was doing alright for her first ever time giving a blowjob. I could feel her tongue swirling around my dick as she moved her mouth up and down. This was probably the best feeling I had ever felt up to this point. I felt like I was ready to finish, but I didn't want it to end. I held back the feeling as long as I could. In the meantime, Sophia started to move faster. The she took it out of her mouth and licked up and down the length of my dick, giving special attention to the head every time she came back up to the top. The teasing she was giving me was driving me crazy.

She then returned to sucking, making sure to bring herself all the way down each time, which to be fair wasn't that hard to do on an almost 4 incher, but she didn't have a huge mouth. Each time I could feel her nose brush trough my pubes. I hoped they wouldn't cause her to sneeze or anything. If that happened, there was no doubt about it that we'd be caught. She picked up the pace as she hear my moans picking up in speed. I hoped to god that no one else could hear them. I could feel my hips starting to slowly thrust into her mouth every time she moved her head down. As the moment neared, both her and my thrusts picked up in speed till I was at my breaking point. "Mmmmmm, aaaahhhhh… Sop…phiaaaaahhhhhh fffuuuccckkk."

I could feel my cum shooting into her mouth. At least four to six thick ropes of it sat in her mouth before she pulled off my dick and swallowed it. "Mmmm. I almost forgot what it tastes like." Sophia said climbing back out from under the blanket. It was hard to tell in the dark, but I thought I could see her licking her lips. "I'm glad you like it." I told her. She rested her head right next to mine and pulled me into a kiss. I could taste an off bitter, salty taste. I pushed away. She looked at me like I just insulted her. "I'm sorry. I can taste myself on your lips and I'm not too fond of the flavour." She blushed. "Oh, I didn't mean to… I didn't realized you'd be able to taste it too. I'll make sure to not kiss you right after I do that next time." I gave her a quick peck on the lips, trying my best not to get a taste of myself again.

"Your way too good to me, you know that?" "What, you want me to do less?" "Never. I really glad you do this. I'm not as stressed with this happening. Even after nearly dying in an explosion." She smiled and kissed my cheek. "You know what, it's the same way with me too." We both smiled at each other and pulled one another into an embrace, one arm over each other. Our heads were almost touching. I moved my head up and kissed her forehead. "We should probably get some more rest before the sun comes up." "No argument here." She yawned. "Just try to make sure my wakeup call is by our parents and not poking me with you know what again." I kissed her on the lips once more, still slightly tasting like before, and whispered in her ear. "No promises." We both chuckled before we drifted off to sleep in one another's arms.

 **Sorry for the wait guys. I** **took the weekend off to finish some schoolwork. I** **did my best to get this out yesterday, but I fell asleep before getting it done, so I finished it up this morning on the bus. Hope** **you guys enjoyed it. I'll** **probably take my time with the next one to fit my schegual.**


	8. 8: A Tree For Two

The morning was rather embarrassing. We slept longer then everyone else so they all got to see us sleeping in our bed. When we woke up, there were plenty of awes and jokes about how cutie we were together. It made us feel pretty embarrassed, but we tried to ignore it the best we could. After about an hour we got our stuff together and hit the road. Sophia and I sat in the back of the car with Carol as we drove out of the city. We had been driving for about an hour when dad and mom started talking about a time we had gone to the Grand Canyon. I had no memory of going there, but they explained that I had only been a baby and we never made it all the way because I got sick. "Can we go see it? The Grand Canyon? I'd like to." I asked. "I would too. Can we go?" Sophia continued. "We wouldn't go without you or your mom. That's a promise."

We ran into a stretch of highway that was pretty blocked with cars, trucks, and other vehicles. We were making our way through them, but the R.V. broke down. We all got out of our vehicles and searched the abandoned cars as Glenn and Dale tried to fix it. We found clothes and other little useful things here and there. I found a really nice button up sweater I thought would look good on Sophia. It was Pink with a White flower on the left side and a pocket on either side. I pulled it out and turned to her. "What do you think? Think it would fit?" I asked holding it up to her. "It's nice, but pinks not your colour." I laughed. "Funny. I meant for you." She laughed and look at it closer. "Yeah it looks like my size. Is it a small or medium?" I checked the tag. "Medium." "Good. I can grow into it a bit." I handed it to her and she put it in her arms while we kept looking.

We were searching the cars for another five or so minutes when dad came running, telling us to get under the cars. We looked back to where he was running from and saw a large group of walkers coming toward us. We quickly jumped under the nearest car or truck we could fit under. I almost got under a truck, but saw Sophia get under a truck alone. I wasn't about to leave her by herself in a time like this. I crawled over to her side and hushed her the best I could. We watched in fear as the walkers walked past. Sophia was on the verge of tears. I did the best I could to keep her calm amidst the terror. It was near impossible to not feel scared in that moment, but I stayed strong for Sophia.

After a few minutes, it seemed like all of them had moved passed. Several moments passed and no walkers walked passed. I went to crawl out from under the truck when a walker came out of nowhere and tried to attack me. I pushed Sophia to climb out the other side as I followed in suit. I didn't want to leave the safety of the group, but Sophia ran for the trees as another walker appeared. I ran after her, trying to keep her in my sights. We ran until we hit a stream. Sophia didn't want to get her clothes wet, but the walkers were gaining. We waded through the water to get to the other side. I had thought I heard dad call out to us, but I didn't know for sure or if he'd even hear me if I called back.

The walkers were far enough behind us that I figured it'd be safe to slow down a bit. We changed directions so the walkers would keep going the other way and we'd be in the clear. It seemed to work, so we sat down next to a tree to catch our breath. Looking around, I couldn't tell where we were or where we had come from. We could be just an easy walk back over to the highway or hopelessly lost in the middle of the forest. I looked at Sophia. I thought I was taking it bad, but she was shaking and crying. I pulled her into a hug and held her close. "It's going to be ok. We're going to make it back." Her eyes were red with tears, but my hopefulness did get through to her. She was still scared out of her mind, but she held me, wanting my words to be true.

I wasn't sure how long we were walking for, but we didn't find the highway. We came across a large stream unlike the one we crossed before. We hoped that following it might help us locate something we could use to determine where we were. There was no such luck. As the sun was setting I realized I might have been leading us the wrong way. I feared we may never find the others. And without food, water, shelter, or even a weapon to protect us, I didn't see us being able to survive long on our own. I spotted a tree with a sizeable space between its branches about ten feet up. It wasn't perfect, but it could work for one nights rest. It wasn't easy to climb up the trunk at the angle it was on. Sophia almost fell on me twice.

Once we were up I did my best to pull some of the small branches over to make some sort of support for us so we didn't fall out of the tree in the night. It wasn't working so I climbed back down and snapped about fifteen saplings to do the job. It was very makeshift, but it looked like it would hold. Resting up against the saplings, we tried our best to get comfortable. I got Sophia to lay on my lap so she wasn't hurting her bruise on the tree. She was pretty light for her size. She was taller than me, but probably weighed a bit less. Because of her light frame, it wasn't surprizing she bruised so easily. I was just glad her bruise was healing. It looked much better than it had at the camp.

As the darkness closed in, it became more apparent that the fall weather was starting to kick in. The warmth of blankets had made the chill unnoticeable till now. Sophia and I were only in t-shirts and even though I had jeans, her short barely went past her knees. I noticed she still had the sweater I found sitting on the branch next to us with the doll Eliza gave her. I reached over and pulled it over us. "This will have to do as a blanket." She snuggled in tighter and held me close. Her head was sitting in the crease of my neck and her hair was falling my face, but I didn't care. She was here with me and, at least for the moment, we were safe.

"Carl?" she spoke. "Yeah?" "Are we going to find the others tomorrow?" I could hear the sorrow in her voice. "I don't know, but I hope so." I felt my shirt start to feel cool and damp. Soft sobs told me it was tears. "It's ok. It's going to be ok. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." I pulled her into a loving embrace as her tears came flooding out. Sophia had never been in this state at the camp. It was safe there before the walker attack and we had the group to look out for us. Now that we were here, stranded, alone, she was having an emotional breakdown. There was little I could do to stop her crying, but I tried anyway. I was staying strong for her, but on the inside I was just as broken as she was. I knew if she saw me in that stat, there was hope of making her believe we were going to make it.

I placed a hand on the back of her head and kiss the top of it. "We're going to be ok. I'm going to do everything I can to protect you. No matter what. I can't bear the thought of losing you. You're the love of my life." "And… and your mine." She said through the tears. We didn't get much sleep during the night. It was probably around one or two in the morning before she cried herself to sleep. I waited till she was out before I even dared to close my eyes. It was colder as the night went on. I could feel the dampness in my shirt become freezing cold. I didn't care if I felt cold. I hoped that it wasn't making Sophia feel cold. If she caught a cold, I knew I wouldn't be able to move her very far. I let go to reach for her doll. I lifted her head and placed the doll under it like a pillow. She pulled my arm around her again. "Don't… let… go." She said sleepily. Held her closer than before. "I won't do it again." I said before we both drifted off to sleep.

 **Sorry for the wait guys. I had a tough time finding the time to work on this. So many things came up and I wanted to make this chapter to feel depressing, so I took some time to work out how to get the idea across. If you felt sorry for them this chapter, then I know I did it right. Carl and Sophia** **in a tough spot. Without** **the group, they're near hopeless. I** **thought this would be a great way to show if they're love can overcome their odds of death in this world. I** **can't promise I'll have the next chapter ready this week, but I'm sure going to try.**


	9. 9: Trapped in A Tree

The next day things took a turn for the worst. For starters both Sophia and I seemed to have be shaking form the chill in the night. I hoped that neither of us were going to catch a cold. Unfortunately, my fears came true as Sophia had a stuffy nose a cough every now and then. I didn't want to force her to move while she was like this. She could get worse if I did. I decided to try to make the tree a bit more homely than before. I gathered more saplings and branches for makeshift walls and laced some leaves between them to fill in the gaps like I had seen on a TV show a few months back. It wasn't perfect, but it would do. I then tried to think of what to do for food. There weren't many options. The best I could come up with were a handful of berries I knew were edible thanks to my neighbour as she'd always plant them in her garden and make pies with them.

I brought them back to Sophia and let her have them. She offered me some, but I refused. "Don't worry about me. I'll find something for myself. You eat up." She hesitantly complied and eat all the berries. "Thanks. They were pretty good." I kissed her on the forehead and climbed back down the tree. As I looked around for something to eat I found a walker lying on the ground. I got scared for a second before realizing in had a chunk of its head smashed in. Someone must have been though here before at some point, and not long before as the blood around it was still fresh. Based on the amount of foot prints in the mud and two other bodies about twenty or thirty meters away, I could tell who ever killed it had a group of them following them. The body didn't seem too decayed. The person may have one been dead for a short time. His jacket was a big thick trench coat and looked like it could keep Sophia and I warmer than that sweater could.

I noticed there was something on his belt once I got his coat off. It was a gun and holster. I figured, even if I didn't really have the training to use one, it was better to have it than not. Once I unbuckled it from him, I pulled the latch I knew was used to eject the clip and counted the bullets. There were three left. He must have had to use some while he was still alive. I decided I'd try to search his pockets for anything useful. Found a few more lose rounds for the gun topping it up to seven. I fitted the holster around my belt and continued my search for food. I came up with nothing more than a few more berries and a couple of grubs. I decided it was best not to eat them around Sophia. I hoped the berries would mask the taste of the grubs, but it was still disgusting.

Getting back to the tree I noticed Sophia was sitting up wearing the sweater I got her. She still looked pretty cold. I climbed up and sat down beside her, handing the trench coat to her. "Found it on a walker. It was pretty fresh, but dead. It didn't smell that bad so I figured I didn't need to clean it right away. Figured it make a nice blanket." She laughed. "I'm having one of the crappiest days in my life and you're finding every way possible to make me feel better." She kissed me on the cheek. "I'm just glad I'm not alone out here. I doubt I could make it on my own." I dreaded the thought of what could have happened to her if I hadn't been with her.

I heard a twig snap not far from us and quickly turned to see a walker slowly shamble by. Thankfully it hadn't seen us. Sophia was terrified, but I kept her calm. The walker was passing us without any knowledge of our presence. It was starting to walk passed the next tree over, when the silence was broken. "Cough. Cough." Sophia covered her mouth quicker than a mouse trap could trigger. It was too late. The walker turned back around and looked for the source of the sound. If we could remain quiet, maybe it would lose interest. Sadly, our luck wasn't getting any better. Leaning back on our sapling wall caused a branch to snap at one end. The walker looked up and could see Sophia and I clear as day. It growled and clawed at the tree. Sophia started to cry and clung to me for comfort.

I hoped as time went on it would give up, but it stayed there and just kept clawing at the tree. Nearly an hour passed and it still clawed at the tree. I really hoped it would go away soon. If it stayed there, things would get serious. Sophia and I hadn't had anything to drink since yesterday. I had seen a stream I was going to try to get water from, but the walker prevented me from going to get any. Something I knew about colds was they tend to make you feel pretty dehydrated after a while. And that's when you're still getting something to drink every now and then. Plus it didn't help that Sophia had cried so much last night and in the last hour. I could tell she needed a drink. Her lips were dry and on the verge of cracking.

Another issue I had was that I had gotten the urge to pee not long after we got trapped up here. I hadn't wanted to just pee off the side of the tree because Sophia was right here next to me, but I couldn't hold it any longer. I got up and told her "I really have to piss. Think you could look away for a sec?" she looked in the other direction as I undid my jeans and pulled out my dick. It felt good to relieve myself and get rid of the pressure in my bladder. One thing I hadn't told Sophia about was the gun. She must have looked over and saw it, cause next thing I knew she was trying to pull it out of the holster. I finished just as she got it out. "Sophia wait!" I yelled, but it was too late. She fired a shot at the walker. She missed and shot it in the shoulder.

I took the gun from her before she could take another shot. "What the hell are you thinking? That could have been heard by who knows how many in the area. How could you be so stu…" I saw she was looking up at me with fear. She had tears welling in her eyes. I hadn't meant to yell at her. I was just worried that that had made thing worse for us. She was already so scared. Hell even I was. Now I had just made her feel like she just doomed us. I felt like shit. "Sophia, I didn't… I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just… it's just… I'm sorry." I pulled her into a hug. She wasn't quick to hug me back. "Ca… Carl…" she said. I pulled away. "What?" I asked looking at her. She was looking behind me. I looked back. To my horror, there were eight walkers headed for the tree.

I realized now I might have no other choice. I loaded the gun with the lose rounds I had in my pocket. I took aim and fired. The walker already at the tree went down with a splatter of blood. I took aim at the first one to make it to the tree. Dead. Then the next. Dead. I kept up this pattern till there were four left. After I shot the forth one, the gun jammed. "Shit." I said as I realized I our problem had now tripled. The three of them clawed at the tree and tried to get at us. It seemed like now we were surely done for. We'd be stuck up in this tree as the walkers would gather around the tree while we starved to death. I noticed what I thought was the next walker to join the growing huddle at the base of the tree. Suddenly it lifted a metal mallet and smashed one of the walker's heads in. the walkers noticed and went for the newcomer. They quickly took out the other two.

Me and Sophia watched in awe as we realized it was someone trying to help us. The purple hoodie they had on hid they're face, but based on the bulging chest area, I could tell it was a girl. "You two ok up there?" she asked. "Mostly." I said back. "We should really go before more show up. Those shots were pretty loud." I looked at Sophia. "I don't think it's a good idea to make her move yet." She looked up concerned. "What's wrong with her?" "She has a cold." "She wasn't bit was she?" "No. it was pretty could last night. All we had was the clothes we're wearing." She skeptically looked at us. "How long you been on your own?" she asked. "Since yesterday morning." I said. She sighed and looked up. "So you're not going to leave this area, even though the rotters will be drawn to this place by the noise just because she's sick?" "I'm afraid it will get worse if I make her walk for hours." "You won't have too." She said waving us to climb down. "Now's the best chance you'll get to come down. I'd take it well you still can."

I knew she was right. I climbed down and helped Sophia down after me. The girls looked at us and seemed shocked to see how young we were. "Man I thought you guys were teen from up there. Didn't realize you were just kids." I took slight offence to being called a kid, but I let it slide for now. I noticed, now that I could see here face, that she was pretty young herself. "Well your one to speak. You don't look a whole lot older than us. How old are you?" "Fourteen." She replied. "How old that make you? Ten? Eleven?" "Twelve, actually. Both of us." She looked at us for a second. "Yeah, I can believe that." She went to turn. "Oh, and I'm Nicola." She said looking at us. "I'm Carl and she's Sophia." "Please to meet you. Come on. We should get out of here." she started walking in the direction she came from.

 **Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Had a busy week. I almost didn't even upload this chapter today. I realized it was getting far too long, so I decided to split what I had into two. I was trying to squeeze in a moment for them, but it's at the end of the part I'm** **saving for next chapter. I'm almost done typing it, so I** **should have it up in an hour or two from when I'm** **uploading this. There's going to be a large difference from the regular show plot from here on as I have new characters not from the show. Carl and Sophia won't be separated from the group forever, but it will be for a bit. Probably till around when they would have found Sophia in the barn. Anyway I hope you liked that chapter and can wait just a little bit longer for a sexual chapter. See ya later.**


	10. 10: A New Group

**Hey sorry this wasn't uploaded yesterday. I feel asleep halfway through finishing it so I had to work on it in my spare time at school. So here it is. Hope you enjoy.**

We were walking for around ten minutes and still hadn't figured out where we were going. I decided to find out. "Hey, where are you taking us?" "Somewhere safe." "How safe?" "Safer than that tree." She groaned. I could tell she wasn't too thrilled to have us with her. My guess was she figured we were a burden she didn't want to have. "We're not helpless. I'll make sure we're not going to slow you down." She looked back at me with the corner of her eye, looking like I just read her mind. She look forward again and went silent. "It's not just that. I don't have much supplies to go around. I was actually out scavenging when I heard your shots. Thought since you had a gun, you might have had food, a group. Somewhere better than this." She said as we came to trio of camping trailers parked in a U shape with a truck blocking the gap at the ends of the U.

She opened the rear truck door and climbed through to the other side and opened that door. "Close the door on your way in." she said as we climbed into the truck. Sophia closed the door behind her as I hoped out of the other side of the truck. There was a ten by fifteen foot space in the middle of the trailers with a fire pit and a couple of folding chairs. "How did you manage this?" "There was five of us before. My boyfriend and his mother, my teacher, and my uncle and me. We set up the trailers and came up with that door system to keep the rotters out." "So where are they now?" "Oh, Nicola. Who's this with you?" a man said stepping out of one of the trailers. "Carl and Sophia. They were stranded in a tree by the dead. I couldn't just leave them to die. Please don't be mad Mr. Kline." "It's alright. I don't have the heart to turn away children. Please, make yourself welcomed. It's good to see other people. We've been pretty isolated the last month and a half. You kids hungry?" he said pulling a few snack bars out of a bag.

He handed one to each of us. "Thank you." we said. We ate them in less than a minute. "I guess you haven't had much to eat lately, have you?" "We had some berries this morning, but the last thing we had was eggs made from powder at the CDC two days ago." "The CDC? It's still up and operational?" he said surprized. "Not anymore. It blew up that morning because the generators ran dry. It was a fail-safe I guess. We barely got out alive." His face turned to a saddened look. "I hoped that a cure was in the works." "There was, but the scientist there said he couldn't find a cure." "Too bad. I thought things would have returned to normal, but it seems like this is how our world is going to be now." He looked over to Nicola. "By the way, where's Dan?"

Nicola's face dropped. "I got separated from him. When I found him he was one of the dead." "I'm so sorry Nicola. He was a good man. What happened to him?" "There was a group of them there around him. Must have got swarmed. I wanted to put him down so I drew them to me and killed them one by one till I got him. There were still too many for me to do anything for him so I tried to lose them. I doubled back to go back for his body nearly an hour later, but I heard them shooting off a gun. And well you know the rest." "Oh that was them? When I heard the shots, I thought something happened to you two. It sounded like Dan's gun." She thought about it. "Actually, your right. It did." They looked at us. She saw the trench coat Sophia was holding. She looked mad. "Did you take that off my uncle's body?"

It clued in that the walker I had looted from was her uncle. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't mean too." "It's ok. You didn't mean any harm by it. Really, it was a good thing you did. If you didn't, Nicola wouldn't have found you. Isn't that right." He said looking at her. She sighed. "I guess you're right. I just don't like the thought of them just looting him without caring about who he was." "I'm sorry I took his things. I just took what I thought I needed to keep us going. I only found the gun because I thought his coat could keep us warm at night." She seemed to see my point. "I suppose you were doing it to look out for her. You're really good to your girlfriend." "Yeah he… wait how did you…?" Sophia asked surprized. "I saw how he acted when he kept on checking on you on the way here. The only other reason would be if you were family, but I can tell you're not."

"What the hell is going on?" a boy who looked about fifteen said as he walked out of a trailer. "Who are they?" he locked eyes with me and looked like he was trying to get an idea of who I was. "Kyle, this is Carl and Sophia. Nicola offered them shelter here." "Can we trust them? What if they just take off with our stuff in the night? Then what are we going to do?" "Kyle, I found them barely holding out in a tree. It's safer here than anywhere else. " Nicola said to him. "Still, we should keep our stuff on lockdown until we can be certain. No offence kids." Mr. Kline said to us. "It's alright. I get that you guys don't completely trust us. Who's every just met someone and trusted them completely. So, just so we know, what are we going to do when it gets dark?" I asked. "Well, uncle Dan and I stayed in this trailer, but if you want you two can sleep in there tonight." Nicola said pointing at the trailer to our right.

"Thanks." I said. "Sophia, you wanna go lay down for a bit? I'm sure you could use the rest." she looked at me. "Yeah, I could use a rest." she started to get up. "Oh, here. You should have this back." She said handing Nicola the trench coat. "Thanks." She sadly smiled. Kyle looked at it and realized what he had missed. "Wait, is Dan… Nicky I'm so sorry." He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. I could tell that he was the boyfriend she mentioned before. We left them to comfort one another as I brought Sophia inside to rest up. As she laid down, I felt her forehead. It wasn't burning, but she was warm. I stepped out to ask something. "Do you guys have any cold medicines for Sophia?"

Mr. Kline and Kyle looked back at me. "What's wrong with her?" Mr. Kline asked. Kyle grew fearful. "Shit, was she bitten?" "Language, Kyle. But he has a point. Was she bitten?" "No, she just caught a cold. We were stuck in a tree all night without anything to keep up warm. Before Nicola found us, I was going to use Dan's trench coat as a blanket to keep her warm." Mr. Kline looked at my face. He nodded. "I believe your story. But we're still going to have to check her for bites. She has a bandage on her face. What from?" "Her dad was an asshole." I choked on my words, but they didn't seem too concerned by my language, so I continued. "He tried to separate us the other night and I got mad at him. He threw me and she tried to get him to stop. That's when he hit her hard in the face. Someone in our group said it was her cheek bone that cut through her skin. That's all it is."

They looked at each other. "Nicola, you look the girl over. Head to toe. Check for anything that looks like a bite. And look at that face wound. Tell me if it looks like it's had time to heal." He told her. "On it." She said as she entered the trailer, closing the door behind her. "Please, I'm telling you she's just got a cold. If she were bit I'd tell you. I've seen someone go through a bite before. I've seen what I does to people. I wouldn't hide it from you so I could watch her suffer like that." I was nearly on the verge of tears. "Calm down kid. I believe you, we're just removing any doubts in our minds. I promise you, I know she's going to come out with good news."

After a minute, Nicola came back out. "Well?" "She's clean. Not even a scratch. You know, other than the cut on her face. And like he said, it looks like it's had some time to heal. Still pretty fresh, but the wound has healed shut." "Well that's good to hear. Anything else?" "She has a nasty bruise on her side. Healing, but pretty discoloured. Said it was from the same event that cut her cheek. Apparently daddy knocked her into a bench pretty hard when he hit her." "Poor girl. She's been through so much. Carl, I'm glad she's had you to help her through this." Mr. Kline said to me. "I'm just doing what it takes to keep her safe." "And rightfully so." He looked up in the sky. "It seems the rain clouds moved in faster than I originally expected. We should move anything we'd like to keep dry inside for now. I'll get her some cold syrup." We moved the chairs into Mr. Kline's trailer and I sat with Nicola and Kyle.

"You are one lucky kid." Kyle said to me. "Whys that?" "You got a girl who looks to you for protection. Mine does the protecting. You know how shitty, I mean crappy that feels?" "Yeah I get what you mean. Real fucking shitty." We laughed as he realized he wasn't going to have to censor himself. "So, you two ever, you know?" I blushed red hard. "Kyle, their only twelve." "I got my first hand job when I was thirteen." He laughed. "Oh you be quiet." "Why, you don't want him to know it was you that gave it to me?" she turned the same shade of red as me and punched him in the gut. "Got it… no more… said." She looked at me. "I'm sorry you had to hear that." "It's ok. You're secret's safe with me." The sound raindrops started, I figured I'd head back to the other trailer. "I'm going to go back over with Sophia now." I said getting up and quickly walking back across to the other trailer.

When I stepped in I found Sophia asleep in the bed. I took off my shoes, walked over to her, and placed a kiss on her forehead. As I took a step back, I felt something below my foot. I looked down to see it was her bra. I knew she wasn't feeling good, but I thought I'd try to make her feel better. I slowly climbed into the bed. My movement woke her up. "Carl?" she sleepily said. "Hey, how you feeling?" "Better. The rest is really helping." "Good. Sophia, can I ask you something?" "Sure. What is it?" she said turning her head to me. "You've helped me out lately, but I haven't done much for you, um, you know, like sexual stuff." She blushed a bit. "So, what? You want to help me now?" "If you're up for it?" she placed a hand on my crotch. "Yes." I pulled her hand away. "I though you wanted to do this?" "I do. But I've gotten plenty lately. It's your turn." I slipped my hand down into her shorts. She squirmed and gasped as I moved my fingers between her pussy lips.

She tried her best not to moan as my fingers played with her quickly moistening pussy. It was funny to feel it get that way. Each time I had felt her there, she had already been in water so I couldn't feel her become wet. It was a new experience in itself. I could feet my fingers becoming wet and a sloshing sound could be heard as I moved my hand faster. "Wow, your pretty wet. I guess you really missed this feeling, huh?" "Mmm-hmm." She nodded, not wanting to open her mouth in case she moaned. I pulled my hand away as I pulled the blanket off of her and her shorts down. "What are you doing?" she asked panting. "You'll see. Also you may want to cover your mouth." I lowered my head to her pussy and started licking her folds. She screamed and moaned into her hand. She was in total bliss. Never had she felt pleasure like this. I was also enjoying the taste as well. it was hard to describe, but it was good. As I pushed my tongue further into her pussy, she squirmed in delight.

It was hard for her to stay still. Her thighs nearly crushed my head as they squeezed together. Her breathing was increasing in speed and pace. I decided I'd move my tongue to a more sensitive spot. I moved my tongue up to her clit and was met with just the reaction I expected. She shook and moaned with pleasure greater than I had ever seen her do before. "Car… aaahhh… Carl… don't… aaahhh… stop." She moaned. I quickened my pace and within a minute she was shaking in an all too familiar way. "Carl!" she squealed as her juices came out of her onto my face. She panted hard as I licked up the last of her juices and looked up at her. "How was that?" she looked down at me. "That was amaz…" she froze. I wondered what had her frozen. I looked back to see Nicola and Kyle at the door with just as shocked faces as her.


	11. 11: Lessons

**Hey guys, I did my best to find time to write this but it's been a busy week. Until Christmas break I'm pretty much going to be busy trying to finish up projects and stuff so I might not have another chapter up till next week. I might start trying to make these come out every week or so if time permits. I will upload a chapter early if I have one done ahead of time. Anyway I hope you like this one. We left off with them being caught by Nicola and her boyfriend Kyle. Lets see what happens next.**

"Fuck, I was kidding before. I didn't actually think you guys…" Kyle said breaking the silence. Sophia quickly covered herself with the blanket and hid underneath it. "You guys ever heard of knocking?" I said chucking a pillow at them. It was more out of embarrassment than anger. "I'm sorry. Kyle thought he heard her yell something so we came to check on you. He got to the door and just opened it. We didn't mean to interrupt." Nicola said. She pushed Kyle out the door and walked over to the bed. "Sophia, he's gone now. You can come back out now." she slowly peeked her head out. She was bright red and her voice was shaky. "How well could he see me?" "Probably not too well. Carl's head did a good job at covering it up."

She looked at me. "But I have to ask, what gave you the bright idea to come eat her out like that? I hope it wasn't just because Kyle said what he said." "No. I… um, well… she did so much for me the other day, but I didn't get to repay the favour. He reminded me when he said that before. Please don't tell Mr. Kline about this." She laughed. "Please, why would we tell him? You want to fool around like that go ahead. Just don't be putting it in without a condom. That is, unless you want to get her pregnant." "I'll make sure of it. We're too young to have to deal with that." "Good. And if you're going to keep going, you should probably try to keep it down. Just be lucky Mr. K is a deep sleeper. If he heard you, you'd be getting the lecture of a lifetime." We laughed. "Yeah, that could've been pretty bad." She looked at Sophia and smiled. "Also, if either of you want any advice about this stuff, feel free to come ask me or Kyle. He may be immature at times, but he's… um, well he's good at this stuff and I know what I'm doing too." she said blushing.

It was a very uncomfortable conversation. I had just gotten caught eating out Sophia by two people I just met today and now one of them was telling us they could give us sex advice. Not to mention I could see her glancing down at the bulge in my pants every now and then and Sophia was naked from the waist down under the blanket. Talk about awkward. I could tell that the feeling was mutual between all of us. Sophia was the first to break the silence we were sitting in for a moment. "Um, I… um well, could you maybe give me a bit of advice now?" both me and Nicola were stunned she asked right now. I was more shocked because I could tell I was probably going to have to pull out my dick in front of Nicola. "Um, sure I guess. What do you want to know?" Nicola asked back.

Sophia slowly moved closer to me. I knew what she was up to. I didn't approve, but I knew I couldn't stop her. She slowly unzipped my jeans and pulled out my dick. Nicola and I were blushing pretty bad. "Could you show me how to please Carl better?" I nearly fell over. Did she really just say that? She wanted her to teach her better ways to please me? This was so awkward and arousing at the same time. Kyle had sounded like he quite enjoyed whatever it was that Nicola did to him before, so maybe she could pass those skills on to Sophia. "How? Like hand or oral?" "Both." "Well I'm guessing you know the basics right? This isn't the first time?" "Yeah, I've done it a few times." "Ok. Show me how you do it and I'll tell you how to improve from there."

Sophia did as she said and started to jerk me. It felt so weird, and yet strangely good, to have Nicola watch her jerk me off. She moved her hand just as she had before. It felt just as good as it had every other time. Nicola watched, blushing from the awkwardness of the situation, but intrigued by it as well. She motioned for Sophia to stop. "That is a pretty good form. It definitely is getting the right reactions from him. Something you could try would be to twist your hand a bit as you go. If feels even better for them if they like it. Kyle does, so maybe Carl will too." She said looking up as me. Sophia tried to do as she said. What she did felt good, but Nicola looked like someone who was watching someone do something they know how to do wrong and want to show they how to properly. Only this time it wasn't like she could just do it for her as it involved jerking me off.

"Like this?" Sophia asked. Nicola bit her lip, but gave in. "Not exactly. It's hard to explain exactly what I mean." Sophia looked at her. "Can you show me how?" she said letting go and moving over. Me and Nicola were both in total shock. I almost felt my brain stop working as I tried to process what was being said. My girlfriend wanted another girl we just met to jerk me off the way she jerks off her own boyfriend so she can learn to jerk me off the same way. I swear I felt my brain deflated like a balloon in that moment. What snapped me back into reality was the first logical thing I had heard in the last few minutes. "I can't do that. He's your boyfriend. That would be cheating." Nicola said as she turned a deep shade of red and waved her hands in front of her.

"I give you permission. It not really cheating if you have permission from his girlfriend." She was about to argue, but Sophia did have a point. Sure, it didn't mean it wasn't, but it was hard to say if it was. I decided to pipe in. "Either way, you shouldn't be asking her to do that. You're my girlfriend. You should be trying to keep other girls from doing that, not letting them." Sophia looked at me. "But I want you to feel good when I do this to you. She can show me how to make you feel better. So please, just allow this to happen for a moment so I can learn." I could tell she was determined to see it through. We had talked about how good I was to her, trying my best to keep her happy and taken care of. But now I was realizing she was trying to do the same thing. It was her way of repaying me. I gave in. I looked at Nicola. "I don't approve of this, but I'll allow it if you feel up to it."

She looked at me for a moment. "What if Kyle finds out I did this?" "I'll explain to him that you were just showing me how it's done." Sophia said pulling Nicola closer. She sighed and slowly moved her hand toward my dick. It felt different than Sophia's. Her hands weren't as soft, but they were just as gentle. She slowly moved her hand up and down making the twisting motion she had been talking about. It felt amazing. I could see why Kyle liked it. I couldn't help letting out a moan. Her hand was a tad bigger than Sophia's, so it nearly slipped off a few times while she jerked me. "Sorry. I'm used to Kyle's. His is bigger." I felt a slight bit of a self-confidence drop, but it came back a bit when I remembered Kyle was older than me by a few years so his had time to grow longer. After about a minute, she stopped and looked at Sophia. "You wanna give it another go?" "Sure."

Sophia took over again and this time she did it just as Nicola had done it. It felt just as good too. Not exactly as good, but pretty close for her second attempted. Her hand motions were almost the same and made me moan just as Nicola did. This went on for about a minute then Sophia slowed to a stop. "Ok, now what about a blowjob?" I could tell that me and Nicola were hoping she wouldn't ask, but no such luck. "I don't think that's a good idea. A hand job is one thing, but a blowjob is far too intimate for Kyle to understand." Sophia seemed to understand this time. "Yeah, I guess it is pretty intimate, isn't it?" "I'll say." Kyle said standing in the door slightly damp from the rain. We looked at him and Sophia covered herself with the blanket again as she still hadn't put her shorts back on. "Kyle! I… I can explain what's going on." he walked over. "Nicky, I know what's going on. I could hear from outside. I'm glad you're so against doing that to him. But you told her you'd show her how to do it, so you need to keep that promise."

We looked at each other in a bit of shock and confusion. "So you want me to give him a blowjob?" Nicola said very confused. "Hell no. You can show her with me." "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I don't feel too embarrassed since I'm apparently bigger than him." He said pointing his thumb in my direction. I felt a little embarrassed to have that idea being shared with the room, but it's not like they didn't know how big I was. It was right there in the open for them to see. He sat down next to me on the bed. Nicola slowly move her and to his belt buckle and undid it. The button and zipper were soon to follow. She lowered his pants and boxers down below his soft dick. It looked about two inches long, but it was soft. It was covered in thick pubes all around the base and a fair bit of long ones spaced out on his balls.

She started to rub and tug on Kyle's dick to get him hard. Within a few moments he was stiffening up and the once two inch soft dick became about six or so inches long. Now that he was hard Nicola lowered her head to his dick and placed it in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down. While she did this she fondled Kyle's balls with her hand and had the other on the base of his dick. She swirled her tongue around the head each time she came back to the top before going back down. Kyle was moaning and caressing her head. His breathing was becoming harder and heavier. Sophia climbed out of the covers again and it seemed she had pulled her shorts back on now. She crawled over to me and did her best to mimic Nicola's actions. I wasn't sure if that was how it was supposed to feel like, but it felt amazing.

I looked over at Kyle and he was arching his head back. "I'm guessing… you're feeling good." I said to him. "Fucking great. God… Nicky don't stop baby." She did as he said and she even started going faster. Sophia noticed this and did the same. It was such a strange situation. There we were, two couples that just met today, sharing a sexual moment like this and were perfectly ok with it. I never thought in a million years that this is how I'd spend this evening. As the girls picked up the pace even more, I could hear Kyles moans get more frequent and quick. Mine were doing the same shortly afterward as I knew our orgasm was nearing. As Kyle was just about to finish, he motioned Nicola off his dick and she jerked him off the rest of the way. "Aaahhh fuck, fuck, fuck!" He said as several thick ropes of cum flew out of his dick and on to her face.

They panted a bit before I was about to shoot my own. "Sophia… I'm… aaahhh!"Sophia did as she had before and stayed on it as I shot about five ropes down her throat and one on her lip as she pulled away trying to swallow. They had watched her finish me and were a bit surprized. "Wow, I didn't think you'd actually swallow. For a twelve year old you sure seem to like cum." Kyle said making her blush. "Well, it's not as bad as people say it is. I find it pretty tasty." Sophia said licking my cum off her lip. "If you like it, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Personally 'm not a big fan of the taste, but I'll still swallow it after to hide the evidence. Kyle really likes to decorate my face. Says it's a nice look for me." She said wiping the cum off her face and licking it off her fingers as he laughed. "Yeah, I'll admit I did say that. It's like decorating an Oreo cookie with vanilla icing on the outside." "You saying I look like an Oreo?" she joked. "Fuck yeah. You're both sweet with a tough outside and a soft inside. Not to mention something I love to eat in bed." He said winking. She blushed and hit him on the shoulder. We laughed and sat around talking for another hour or so before they got up and went back to their trailer.

Sophia and I settled in for the night and were lying in bed when she turned to me and asked me a strange, but serious question. "Carl, be honest with me, who's hand job did you like better? Mine or Nicola's?" I looked at her knowing she must have noticed some difference in my face when they had switched places earlier. I had to be honest with her. "Her's felt better, but I loved yours more. Sure, it wasn't as skilled, but you were actually doing it for me. She was just doing it for show. It didn't have any passion or loving care to it, but yours did." She smiled, but still didn't seem convinced. "Trust me, your all I'm ever going to need. No other girl could ever be more important than you." She smiled and snuggled up next to me and placed her head in the crook of my neck, drifting off to sleep. As she was nodding off, I could feel her forehead was warm against my neck. I had almost forgot she wasn't feeling well. I hoped she didn't get worse. I placed my arm around her and soon fell asleep as well.


	12. Chapter Update 1

Hey guys. I'm sorry for not updating in over a month. Once the holidays hit I didn't have much time to write. Sometimes even if I have time I spend most of it trying to figure out what to write down. I figured that when I got back to school after the holidays i'd have the spare time I had before in the afternoons to write, but I was hit with two different exam projects that would take all month to do so I've had to prioritize my school work over my hobbies. I know a lot of you guys have been patiently waiting and nothing has come out and I apologize for that. My exams are due this Friday so I will be free to write this weekend and most of next week. I'm hoping to be done by next Thursday, but just in case its not up Thursday don't worried cause I'll have it up not long after. Anyway please just hold out with me just a bit longer and we will have another chapter up. I can't promise it will have and sexy moments cause of how I want the chapter to go, but I'm going to try to squeeze one in because of the wait.

Rated M For Romance


	13. 12: Clothing Store Fantasy

**Hey guys, I'm very sorry for the wait. I've been trying my best to find the time to write, but I was more busy than I originally thought I would be this past two weeks. I know you guys have been getting impatient with this chapter, but please remember I'm only getting to write this in my spare time so if something comes up in my personal life, it takes priority over my writing. I was trying to write the chapter with a sexual ending that you guys have been waiting so long for, but it was getting a bit long so I just decided to split it into two chapters. There is a little bit in this chapter that will have to do for now. So look forward to the next one which I hope to have done by tomorrow if not Monday. It is almost done so don't worry. Anyway I've made you wait long enough so here's the chapter.**

A knock on the trailer door woke me up. "Carl, Sophia, you up?" I almost said 'Yes mom.' when I remembered we had gotten separated from the others and it was Nicola calling. "Ye… yeah." I said sleepily as Sophia woke from my movements. I placed a hand on her forehead. She was still warm. "It's ok, just go back to sleep." She looked up at me, smiled, and closed her eyes again. I climbed out of bed and went to the door. "Yeah?" I said opening the door. "I'm about to head out with Kyle to the nearest town to try to get some supplies. Need anything?" I looked back at Sophia. "Medicine or some of those teas that help with colds would be good to look for." "That all?" "Maybe some clothes if you find any, these ones are starting to get dirty." She grinned. "Got it. What size?" "Boy's medium and… um…" I looked back at Sophia "… girl's medium, I guess."

She went to turn, but Kyle stopped her. "What? You didn't ask?" "Ssshhh! No. I didn't want to put him in danger out there." She whispered to him, but I could still hear her. "Out where?" She sighed admitting defeat. "Kyle wanted you to come with us, but it's too dangerous out there for you. There won't be any convenient tree to hide in." "Funny. I can handle myself out there." "Even if you can, I think it be best for you to stay here." "If I went I might be able to figure out how to get back to the highway and get back to my group." "Even if you can find it, how do you expect to find them? They could have had no choice, but to leave the area." "They wouldn't abandon us. I'm going, whether you like it or not." "She seemed to realize that I had made up my mind on the matter and sighed in defeat. "Fine, you can come, but I call the shots out there. If I say you do something, you do it." "Got it."

We packed some gear and prepared to head out. I told Sophia what was going on and that I'd be back as soon as I could. I left her to rest and joined the others. We made our way through the forest for about an hour and a half before a town could be seen through the trees. It seemed pretty much abandoned. There wasn't any sign of the living or dead. Nicola guided us to a clothing store and we collected clothes we wanted or needed. I searched through the boys section and picked out a few shirts, pants, and a package of socks. When it came down to picking out underwear, I couldn't chose between pairs of boxers or briefs. The boxers looked like they'd be a bit too big on me, but the briefs were covered in childish patterns. I figured I'd prefer having ones I could grow into than be embarrassed by the next time laundry was done.

I looked through the girls section and did my best to pick out things I thought Sophia might like. I picked out some blue and pink shirts and some jeans. I had picked out about five sets of clothes before moving on. I found a bundle of white socks with pink on the toes and ankles. I was about to leave, but I remembered she'd still need some underwear. I walked over to the bras and panties. I had a bit more trouble picking out which ones to get for Sophia than I had before. It came down to me having to picture what Sophia would look like with them on. I pictured how they would fit to her slim frame and hug her developing curves. How her small, developing breast would sit in the bra and how her ass would snugly fit in the panties.

My mind got a little carried away as I did this and next thing I knew, there was a bulge in my jeans. I didn't want to meet back up with Nicola and Kyle while like this, even if they had already seen it. I decided it be better to save my load for Sophia, but that didn't mean I couldn't have a quick stroke without finishing. I quickly had a glance around. The others were on the opposite side of the store in the men's section. They had picked out Nicola's clothes first and were now picking out Kyle and Mr. Kline's. I slowly unzipped my jeans and pulled my dick out. I continued to picture Sophia as I started stroking my dick. I pictured her coming closer to me, getting on her knees, and doing the stroking for me. It feel as good as the real thing, but I didn't care. I wasn't trying to finish so weather it felt good or not was irrelevant.

She was almost as hot as she was in real life. Her eyes stared at me with lust and she smiled at me with a sexy grin. I could feel my hand motions just about mimic her's. I was in a state of pure pleasure. If I didn't know she wasn't really there I would have moaned her name. I was starting to feel so entranced by my imagination that I lost all focus on my actual surroundings. She started to change her tactic and slowly started to give me a blowjob. It didn't feel like a blowjob, but I did my best to picture the feeling. I pictured her licking the tip, taking the head in her mouth, and lowering her head as far down as she could. I could feel myself nearing the edge so I stopped. It wouldn't be fair for Sophia if I couldn't do anything because I was selfish and couldn't wait.

I opened my eyes to see Nicola blushing bright red. I fell over cursing. "Shit!" I fell into the bra rack, knocking it over and sending bras flying, causing several to land on me. "I'm so sorry." Nicola said helping me up. I slipped my dick back into my boxers and zipped up my pants. She tried not to look me in the eyes. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I just came to say we're just about ready to leave." I picked up the bras and panties for Sophia and stuffed them in my bag with the rest of the clothes. We rejoined Kyle at the door, just about refusing to even look at each other. It wasn't that I was embarrassed about her seeing, just that there wasn't really an easy way to explain why I did that. We stepped outside slowly and made our way to "Steve's Pharmacy" to find medicine for Sophia.

We looked around the store a bit, but didn't find much. It was pretty well picked clean, save a few things on certain shelves. While Nicola checked behind the counter Kyle and I looked around the shelves. I found a few packs of tampons on the third rack of one and grabbed one for Sophia for next month. Kyle looked at me. "Her time?" "No, just prepping for next time." "Well, Nicola is due soon so I should probably get some too, just in case we run out." He said grabbing one as well. He turned around to look at the other shelf. "I doubt we'll use them anytime soon, but I'll grab these in case either of us get lucky." He said winking at me holding up a box of condoms. I blushed. I don't' want to force Sophia to have sex. I'd rather wait till we are ready, even if that took years. Although we had been making far more advances than even I expected. I looked at the birth control on the lower shelf. I completely doubted that we would need it, but just in case I decided to grab one pack.

Nicola came back with a few kinds of medicine bottles. "This should help prevent her from coming down with a fever. It says it should help clear up colds within two days." I took them from her. "Yeah, these should work." I packed them in my bag and readied to leave. We walked over to a little corner store in hopes of finding food. No such luck. As we went to leave we saw a pair of horses outside the pharmacy and stayed low. The riders were inside searching around inside. Nicola got up first. "Common." "What are you doing?" Kyle said grabbing her arm. "Introducing ourselves? It's been ages since we saw anyone else. Um that is besides you." She said to me.

"Nicola, I don't think that a good idea. People aren't as friendly as they were before. Before I got separated from my group we went to an old folks home my dad had been to just a few days before and they were all dead. Killed by people and they didn't look like they had died first." She looked at me and seem to question what to do. "What if they're not like that? What if they're friendly?" "And what if they aren't? We could be putting ourselves at risk if we do that. I say we should head back now before they see us." She looked back again. "Look, Nicky, I just want you to be safe. If there's a chance those people are going to hurt you, I don't want you anywhere near them." She sighed in defeat and we snuck around the back of the buildings and disappeared into the forest.

Nicola veered off in one direction several minutes after we started through the woods. "Where are you going?" she stopped and looked at us. "Carl, you wanted to try to find the highway you were on when you got lost right?" "Yeah." "Well there's a highway just about a mile away from here. There's not really a good chance of finding exactly where you got lost, but it's a start." I looked up at the sky. The sun was about at about the midafternoon position in the sky. "Who knows how long we'd be looking. For now we should just head back and look tomorrow." "You sure?" I looked at the sun again. "Yes. Last thing we need is to be walking back in the dark." "Alright. Tomorrow it is." We turned back in the direction of the camp.


	14. 13: Trying Something New

**Hey guys, I'm** **sorry this is a day later than what I said. I honestly thought I was going to have all of last night to write, but I forgot I had a practice to got to so we left a few hours early to go eat and stop by the mall to purchase something I needed for school. I did what I could today to make up for lost time. This chapter is one I've been meaning to get to, but with the changes I made to the story pushed it back. So here it is.**

The next hour was pretty silent. Nicola and I couldn't really look each other in the eye just yet. Kyle seemed to realize something was up. "Ok you guys have been acting strange since we left that store. What's going on?" We looked at him and at each other. We looked away as fast as we could. "Well?" "I, um… I walked in on Carl… um, well… touching himself." Kyle laughed. "Wait, you were jerking off in there? Man, you really have it bad for her huh? It's alright. We'll keep it quiet." "Thanks. Personally I just want to forget it happened." "Hey, at least you didn't have to see it." Nicola cut in. "What's that supposed to mean?" "I'm just saying I wasn't expecting to see someone jerking of to lingerie. Really, I wasn't planning on looking at a dick at all today." She laughed. "Well, shit. That mean mine too?" Kyle asked. "Yep, even yours, babe." "Well, that ruins my plans for tonight." We all laughed. "Well, we all can't be like the love bird here." "Hey, teenage boys are the horniest things in the world." I said back. We laughed even harder and Kyle high fived me.

The laugher seemed to make to tension disappear and the awkwardness that was there seemed to pass. Nicola even seemed to be less embarrassed about what happened. Kyle put an arm on my shoulder. "That was probably one of the best lines I've ever heard. You're a pretty cool kid." "Kid? You're like three years older than me." "Touché little man." I gave him a smug look and laughed it off. "You know that's a real shame." "What is?" "That you've been cock-blocked while me and Sophia could do whatever we want tonight." Nicola was the only one who laughed back. "Well, Sophia probably won't be so willing once she realizes guys have a huge sex drive. She'll be saying 'not today' soon enough. Just you wait."

We continued chatting about little things until we got back to the camp. We climbed through the truck and unpacked our finds into the trailers. Sophia looked her clothes over and thanked me for them, but I had gotten the wrong sized bras. I forgot she was an A cup and I had accidentally gotten B cups. Nicola said she'd take them as she was a B and promised to get a few A's for her tomorrow before we come back. I kept the pills hidden from Sophia so she didn't get the wrong idea. Last thing I needed was her to think I wanted to move on to sex so early in our relationship.

We ate a small supper made up of mushroom soup and crackers. There wasn't a whole lot left in their food storage. Nicola said there probably wasn't any more than four days-worth of food left, and that's if we rationed it out as thin as we could. Sophia had taken more of the cold syrup that was here and was feeling a bit better. Some of the colour was returning to her face and she wasn't really coughing anymore. "So how was it out there? You didn't run into any problems did you?" Mr. Kline asked. "No, not really. It was pretty clear of the dead and the only thing we didn't find was food." Nicola said. "Well that's a shame because that's the one thing we do need." "I'll keep an eye out for any food while we're out there tomorrow. Bound to be abandoned cars all over the place."

Once we were finished eating, we cleaned the dishes and went to our trailers. When we got in to our trailer Sophia and I climbed into our bed and curled up in the blanket. She snuggled up against me and I put an arm around her. We lay there in silence for about a minute before she spoke. "So how did it feel to look through girls underwear? I bet some pretty perverted thoughts went through you head." She said rubbing her ass against my crotch. "And what if they did?" "Well I just hope they were of me or else you might be sleeping on the floor for a while." "Well then I guess I'm staying in the bed because every last perverted thing I pictured was of you. To be exact, this lovely ass was one of them." I said as I grabbed her ass. "Really? Well I hope it made you as hard as you are now." She said rubbing her ass against my now hard dick.

I turned her around and kissed her. "Carl?" "Yeah?" "Can we try something new?" My mind almost went crazy as those words left her mouth. Could she be asking what I think she was asking? Could she actually mean she wanted to move on to sex? I didn't know what was going through her head, but I was ready for whatever it was. "Like… what?" was all I could muster up. "You'll see." She said feeling up my crotch and unzipping my jeans. Her hand slipped passed the waist band of my boxers as she curled her fingers around my dick. She pulled it out of it's confides and began to stroke it slowly.

I was having trouble seeing how this was new. I was about to say something, when she stopped. I watched as she slowly took off her shirt and unclipped her bra. She moved closer and kissed me before whispering in my ear. "Think you could get the rest for me?" All I could do was nod. I moved my hands to her waist and undid her jeans and pulled them along with her panties down. Her body was so beautiful, even if the was a large purplish bruise on her side and a bandage on her face. No girl could ever be more beautiful than her in my eyes. I could tell she was jealous of Nicola, and me mistakenly getting bras that were too big for her, but fit Nicola probably didn't help. She probably thinks I'm not satisfied with the size of her tits. Now she's trying to make up for it with sex. I don't want her to do this unless it was actually what she wanted, not as a way to keep me interested in her.

She went to remove my clothes. "Sophia, wait." "What wrong?" "I don't want to have sex just because you feel like you're not pretty enough for me." "What are you talking about? I mean you're not completely wrong, but you seem to have the wrong idea." I instantly realized I may have been jumping to conclusions. "Well I feel like I just myself look like an idiot." "Sort of. I meant I do feel like you expect more from my body. Especially since you thought I was a B. but this whole sex thing, no. I can obviously see why you thought that, I probably was a little too vague about it, but that's not what I wanted to try. We… I can't. Not now. I'm not ready for that just yet." She said with a slight frown while a hand draped down over her pussy as if she were trying to cover up. "Then what did you want to try?" "Well… um… sixty-nining." She said it with an embarrassed look on her face, red as a rose, all while she was looking down thinking of something.

I looked at her with a compassionate smile. "Sophia, before we do anything, let me say this. No matter how much you think I'm wanting more than you have to offer, remember I fell for you just the way you are. Just because you're body isn't fully developed doesn't mean I'm going to another girl. You're more beautiful than anyone else in the world. I Love you Sophia." It was funny. Despite us knowing that we loved each other, we had not yet said the words out loud to each other. "And love you too." She said pressing her bare body to mine. We kissed for almost five minutes before she remembered what was going on. "So should I put my clothes back on now? I mean it be pretty awkward to sit here like this if I don't need to." "No, no, stay like that. We can still do what you wanted. Personally, I've been wait for this for several days now. At the rate we were going I figured we'd get there."

She gave me smile and started to strip me down. Once we were both undressed, I reached down and started to rub her pussy with one hand and caressed her breast with the other. She squirmed and her breath caught each time I inserted a finger into her. She got to work stroking my dick during this time and got me going pretty well. Once we both though we were ready we stopped and Sophia rotated her body around placing he head right above my dick and her pussy just above my face. I was looking at it from a whole new angle and I was loving every second of it. As she began to suck my dick I began to lick her folds. I could feel her moaning on my dick as I did this. I could feel her tongue making circles around the tip as she fondled with my balls just as Nicola had shown her. It felt so amazing that I moaned into her pussy, causing her to squirm suddenly.

As I licked her as fast I could go, I felt her bob her head up and down. Her technique was getting better. I decided to try something to see how she reacted. I stopped licking her and started sucking on her clit. Much to my enjoyment, she started moaning like crazy and couldn't stop shaking her body from the pleasure. I could feel the sweat dripping down off her as I pushed her closer and closer to her breaking point. Even I had beads rolling down my head and body. She was on the verge of her climax when I kicked it into overdrive and started fingering her at the same time. "Fuck… Carl… don't stop. Yes, yes, yes, oh fuck yes. I'm… aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" She moaned and nearly screamed out in pleasure as her pussy clenched down on my fingers and her wetness squirting out onto my face.

She was near motionless for about thirty seconds. She had stopped when it had gotten really good and was just lying there breathing very heavily trying to recover from that powerful orgasm. She had drenched me pretty well when she came. I lapped up every drop I could. She seemed to moan a bit as I did. Once she felt like she had caught her breath, she continued to suck me so I didn't go soft again. She didn't have the same energy as she did before, but that was reasonable. After a bit she regained her speed and was getting me closer to my finish. I decided that I couldn't just sit there with a delicious wet pussy right in my face without licking it, so I started licking her again. She seemed to enjoy it even more. The thought of a second orgasm was probably new to her and she was happy to let it happen.

She kept her pace as I quickened mine. To make sure she wasn't slowing down on me while I was on the verge of my climax I started thrusting my hips up to meet her mouth each time it came down. I continued to lick her pussy, finger her, and rub and suck on her clit all while she brought me to the point of no return. "God… Sophia I'm going to… cccuuummmmmm!" I shot four or five shots into her mouth and two on to her face as my dick slipped out of her mouth. She swallowed all of the cum in her mouth as I got her nearing her second climax. "Holy fuck! Carl I'm almost there. Fuck… I'm so… close. Fuck… fuck… ffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccckkkkk!" she moaned so loud that I knew no matter what Kyle and Nicola heard it and I hoped to god that Mr. Kline was out cold. We lay there for a minute as I licked her juices up once more.

Once I licked up what I could, Sophia shifted herself back up toward me with her head next to mine, as soon as I saw her face I had to giggle a bit. She still had my cum on her face. "You going to clean that up?" she caught on almost instantly and wiped it off with her finger and licked it up sexily. "You know your both hot and kind of weird at the same time. But wouldn't wat you any other way." "Good, cause I'm only like this because of them way you make me feel." She kissed me passionately on the lips. I was about to stop her as I tasted myself a little too well, when she started to turn it into a French kiss. I thought "Fuck it. I'm not going to ruin the moment." and kissed her back, even if I had to put up with the taste. After a few moments I didn't even notice it anymore. Our tongues swirled around each other and the intimacy was felt between us mutually.

After kissing for what felt like hours, but more like minutes, we parted and lay down next to one another looking deeply into the others eyes. Her hazel eyes seemed to glisten and she looked like she was in total bliss. I could tell that we had just strengthen our bond together more than we had in the past. She looked at me with hope that we would never grow apart and I hoped my eyes showed the same. We huddled closer together and were pretty much nose to nose. I placed a hand on her cheek to caress it. I lifted the bandage on her cheek to she how it was healing. It wasn't as bad as it was before, but it would still need more time to heal before she was better physically. Nothing could ever change the emotional abuse she's had to live with her whole life.

She seemed to notice I was thinking about how she got the cut. "I hope you're not blaming yourself about that. It wasn't you're fault. If anything you actually helped me more that night than you realize. I was near traumatized by my dad. He beat me so often I had to join a kendo class to cover up how I got my bruises and cuts. Even mom had to find ways to hide it. My dad was horrible, but you were part of the reason he's not here to hurt me now. He can't ever do anything to me again." "I know, but I feel like if I let you leave you wouldn't have gotten hurt." "If I went with him I wouldn't have been near you and the others when the walkers attacked. I could have died if you didn't stand up to him. I see that now. That night, I asked you to let me go. I didn't want him to hurt either of us, but he did. And because of it Shane was there to protect us from him and the walkers."

I hadn't taken that into account at all. She was right. I kept her alive. Sophia was scared to death of the punishments she would get from Ed, but I fought back. I never thought about what would happen. I never thought about what he'd do. All I thought was that I wanted to stay by Sophia's side. I wanted to protect her. From the walkers. From her pains. From him. I knew there wasn't any way of changing what he did to her, nor what toll it left on her, but there was one thing I could do. To do everything in my power to help her heal the hundreds of scars left on her from him, even if there was only one you could see.

"Sophia…" "Yeah?" "I... I understand. And… and never think I don't love you. I will never be the type of man that is lucky enough to have someone as amazing as you in their lives and treat you like shit. I'll never be like him." She seemed to understand who I meant and started to tear up. She pulled me closer as she embraced me. We clung together in our nakedness and refused to let go. "I hope you'll never be remind me of him." "Of course not. I'd never lay a finger on you with the intent to harm you." I pulled her even closer to me, kissing her on the forehead. "Never, ever think I would." "I know." "Then why do you sound like you think I would." She pulled away and sat up pulling her knees to her chest. "I'm not worried about the pain. I'm worried about the memories. One in particular that could really hinder our relationship if I'm not honest about it." "Sophia?" "I've loved the moments we've shared together and the ways you've made my body feel. I may have looked like I've been enjoying it, but they've hurt me more than you realize. I've just been hiding it from you."

I was shocked. How could I have hurt her? Had I been too rough? Was I pushing her passed her comfort zone? I couldn't bear to think I hurt her when I only tried to make her feel good. "What did I do wrong? How did I hurt you?" "You didn't hurt me. I loved what we did. It made me almost forget what happened." "What happened?" She looked me in the eye. I could see the tears streaming down her cheeks. I felt my heart break as I saw this. Whatever it was, it was hurting her bad. "The night my period started back at the camp, after you left to go sleep, I went back to my tent early to sleep too, but my dad was in there drunk. He was yelling at me to lay down and he…" "He what?" She placed her head in the crook of my neck and cried even harder. "… he tried to rape me."

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now for some of you out there you might be upset that this means there wont be any Sophia x Carl sex for a bit, due to Sophia's closing words and because she said she's not ready yet, but she will let him when the time is right. She's reminded of what her dad tried to do to her every time they do anything, but she forgets, or at least try's to, because he actually makes her feel pleasure when he does and not pain. He has her permission and that is the big game changer. Once she's ready to embrace the pleasure and leave the pain behind, she will be willing to take the next step. I haven't really been leaving many hints to this, but Sophia hasn't been focused on too heavily since her period started as I couldn't show it with all the issues with the camp and getting lost being the bigger topics on her mind. I could be going about how she'd react all wrong and any feedback could really help me fix that. I've tried my best to make a lot of their emotions natural, but I'm worried I'm doing something wrong or that you wont like it. Feel free to PM me to let me know.**

 **I'm not sure when I'll have the next one up. It all depends on what my schedule is like. It could be up in a week it could be up in a month, I just simply don't know. Either way I'm not giving up on this story and I'm going to do what I can't to get chapters done. See you in the next one.**


	15. Chapter Update 2

**Update 2: I'm so sorry for not uploading at all for ages guys. The spring and summer weren't good times for me. School, grad, and my summer job really got in the way and now college. I'm trying to find time here and there to write, but its not easy. I know you guys want updates, but I wont always be able to keep up. My personal life is my priority so if something comes up, then it comes first. I'm nearly finished my current chapter and hopefully will have it ready this weekend. No promises though. Anyway I'm doing the best I can and I hope you guys appreciate that. Also I have another story in the works so when that one is up I hope you enjoy that one as well. See you all soon.**

 **Rated M For Romance**


End file.
